The Revenge of the Badass Agent
by Kicklover24
Summary: 5 year old Kim had a normal life. That was until her parents were murdered. 12 years later, Kim is back for revenge. She is a recruited agent and is looking for the people who killed her parents. She won't stop until she kills the people who killed her parents. But, that was before she experienced love. AU
1. Prologue

_Hi guys! _

_It's Kicklover24 and I am here with a new book! _

_It's my sister's and she let me put up here_

_I hope you enjoy!_

_And if you want to read the original, just go on Wattpad and you'll find it there._

Prologue

I woke up to the sound of shouting and glass breaking. I got up and went to the railing of the stairs and looked over it to see if I could see my mommy and daddy, but I couldn't find them. After a while I heard voices and footsteps coming up the stairs. "Okay. Sir, I've got the parents but I don't see the little girl anywhere."

_Little girl? Are they talking about me?_ I wondered. I ran quietly back to my room and hid under my bed, making sure that I would't be seen. The house was dead silent for a while and I was about to get out from under my bed when I saw a pair of shoes. I knew that they weren't my daddy's shoes because my daddy doesn't have any shoes like that so I stayed quiet and hidden.

"No boss. I'm in her room but I don't see her."

He must be on the phone. Why is he looking for me though? And where are my parents? "Fine. I'll leave. Yes, I know this isn't over. Yeah, okay. Bye." He sighed and I heard the beep of the phone which meant that he hung up. There was silence in my room for a moment and I started to wonder if he was going to ever leave. I heard shuffling and I saw his feet moving out of my room. I heard his footsteps stomping down the stairs and I didn't hear anything before I heard the slam of the front door.

What did he mean by this isn't over? What isn't over? What in the world is going on?

Right now, I wanted nothing more than to be with my parents and for them to tell me that it was going to alright. But there was this strange feeling that I was getting in my tummy telling me that something was wrong.

I waited for about five more minutes and when I couldn't hear anything anymore, I slowly climbed out from under my bed and saw that there wasn't anyone in my room.

I walked into my parent's room and saw that their room was a mess. The drawer was on the floor with the contents spilling out, the mirror was shattered into tiny pieces, and the once made bed was now messy. There were papers everywhere and there was a fresh blood stain on the carpet that led towards the closet. I followed the stain and when I got to the closet, I opened it, and I suddenly wished that I didn't. My mom was in there, blood oozing out of her. It seemed like it was coming from every part of her body because it seemed like it wouldn't stop. I knelt down beside her, taking her bloody hand in mine.

"Mom? Mom? Mommy! Mommy wake up, wake up please!" I stayed there crying and crying. I knew that she wasn't going to wake up and that I would never get to hear her soothing voice again. She would never help me with my homework, she would never tuck me in bed, and she would never call me Kimmy again, she would never take me out for ice cream with my daddy. At the mention of my daddy, my head snapped up. Where is he? Oh please don't tell me that he's like mommy!

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please no!" I ran downstairs and I saw that the TV in the living room was on its side, broken, the couch was on the other side of the room with more fresh blood stains on it, and the table was broken in half. Whoever fought my dad fought a good fight. I ran the rest of the way into the kitchen, and I saw the worst sight for a five year old to ever see.

I saw my daddy lying on the kitchen table with a knife plunged in his stomach, a knife drilled into his neck, and his eyes and mouth were wide open. His mouth was full of blood, and it was spilling out onto the counter. There were words carved into his stomach that read, 'we won.' I gasped in horror and I ran to the phone to call the police.

That was 12 years ago. This is now.

_AN_

_Hey guys. Well this is my first story, and I hope you like it!_


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Chapter 1 - Getting ready

The last bell of the day rang. Freedom! I went out of class to go to my locker and I saw my friends standing there waiting for me. "Hey! There's a party tonight and we were invited! Come on, let's go! Please!" my friend Grace begged me.

I pretended to think about it. Well, I know that she's really into parties and even if I said no, she'd still drag me there. So what was the point of saying no?

"Oh come on Kim! Everyone says that it's the hottest party of the year!" she pouted. I laughed. I needed a distraction anyways. The night of my parent's death was haunting me more than ever. Their death anniversary was coming up, and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Sure Grace. Why not? I guess it'll be fun." As soon as those words left my mouth, she started jumping up and down, squealing. As she was jumping, her brown curls were bouncing up and down. Grace was my best friend. We've been friends ever since we were really young. She was the only one who knew about my parent's death and how they died.

She also accepted the fact that I was a recruited agent. Of course she took a while to convince, but she said that it was for a good cause, which it was.

Yes, I'm a recruited agent. Ever since I turned 16, I was able to join. I've been training every Monday and Wednesdays from 5:00-7:30. The only reason I joined the agency was to get revenge for my parent's death. I know that the people who killed my parents are still looking for me, but that doesn't really scare me that much. If they come for me, I'll be prepared. I always carry a gun and a knife with me everywhere I go just in case they show up unexpectedly.

Since my parents are dead, I live with Grace and her parents. My parents and her parents have been friends ever since they were in high school, so I guess that's why we grew up together. Her parents had no problem with taking me in because they already saw me as their own daughter. Whenever our friends ask us why I live with her, we just say that my parents abandoned me and Natalie's parents found me and they took me in. It works every time and they don't ask any more questions.

Grace has long, curly brown hair that goes up to her waist and she has blue eyes. Today she wore a light brown sundress with white sandals and a white cardigan. Wherever she went, she had all the guys falling to her feet with just a simple smile.

"So we all meet at Grace's house after getting ready, and from there we go to the party, am I right?" Brody asked. He was the mature one out of all of us so I'm sure that he won't be drinking tonight. With his brown hair, green eyes, and muscular frame. He can get a lot of girls, but he never goes for them. Whenever Grace and I ask him why he doesn't go for them, he always says that they're not his type.

Jerry is the player. He has brown hair and brown eyes and is really muscular. He has a different girl hanging from his arm every week. Grace and I try to get him out of his player ways, but he doesn't want to. He says that they fulfill his sexual needs and that's all he wants. We never asked him again.

Then there's Milton. He jokes around all the time. He has blonde hair and blue eyes with bits of green in them. He at least settled down and has a girlfriend whose name is Julie. She has brown hair with blonde streaks in it, and it comes up to her middle back. She has brown eyes and is one of the nicest people you will ever meet. When she first started to hang out with us, Grace and I thought she was a fake. That she was only nice because she wanted something from Milton. But then we came to realize that that's how she really is.

Then there's me. I have blonde wavy hair that is in desperate need of a haircut, and big silver grey eyes. If you look closely in my eyes, you can see little golden flecks in there. Whenever I stand in the sun, you can see the golden flecks, and people always compliment me on them.

When you put all six of us together, we're the best group ever. The guys are some of the hottest guys at school. But I don't see any of them that way. I just see them as friends and brothers. It kind of annoys Grace, Julie and I at how the girls shamelessly throw themselves at them.

"Yes Brody, you're right." Grace says. "Julie, come to my house with me and Kim. I think I have the _perfect_ dress for you!" Julie gave a huge smile and nodded.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

When we got to Grace's house, we didn't even have time to say hi to her mom because she dragged us up the stairs faster than we could even open our mouths. Once we got to her room, she pushed us to the bed and she ran to the closet to look for dresses. "Whoa, okay chill Grace. The party starts at 7:00, not in five minutes." Julie said while we were rubbing our wrists, which now had red marks on them, thanks to Grace's impatience.

Grace popped her head out of the closet. "Sorry! I'm just so excited, you have no idea!" and her head popped right back in the closet. We looked at each other and shrugged. After about five minutes, Grace came out with three dresses.

"Here, Julie, this one is for you."

She held up a silver dress that had a sweetheart neckline. Julie smiled largely at Grace and took it to try it on. She turned to me and held out a purple dress. "And this is for you." I took it without even bothering to look at it, and went into the closet. I tried it on and grimaced ar how tight it was before I went outside where Grace and Julie were waiting.

When they heard the closet door open, they both turned to look at me. "Yes! That dress is perfect, don't you think Julie?" Grace squealed. Julie grinned. "Definitely." And they both pushed me into a chair and began doing my hair and makeup. After about two hours, I helped them both with their hair and makeup and when we all finished, it was about time for the guys to get here.

I went to the front of the mirror to look at my reflection and I gasped. Jealousy coursed through my veins as I stared at the mysterious girl in the mirror. That girl is gorgeous and I wish that someday I could be as stunning as her.

"Wow." I breathed out.

Her blonde hair was straight and the makeup really accented her eyes. You could see some golden flecks in her silver grey eyes, and the mascara and eyeliner just made it pop out even more.

She was wearing a skintight black lace dress that ended a few inches above the knees. Her blonde hair was straightened to perfection and her make-up was flawless. She stood at a comfortable 5'6 and she stood with such confidence as if she knew she was stunning.

Who is this girl?

Grace came up behind the girl. "You look beautiful." She said with a soft smile. I turned to face her. "Thanks, but who is that girl in the mirror Gracie? She's gorgeous." I said, my mind going back to the way she stood. Confident and with beauty. Also with a touch of seduction, like she was waiting for her prey.

"That my dear friend, is you."

I whirled around and looked at the girl again. I move my right arm and the girl in the mirror also moved her arm. I cocked my head to the side, and the girl mirrored my movements, making her straight blonde hair swish to the side in the process. Then I realized that Grace was right.

That girl is me.

I gasped at the realization and I started to splutter like a fish out of water. "B-But how? S-She's gorgeous and I'm... Well... I'm _not_." I said.

Grace smiled at me and said, "Yes you are. You just never realized it."

With Grace's words, I finally looked at her and her appearance. She looked gorgeous. Her brown hair was curled and her blue dress had black on the top and the rest came up about mid-thigh. Her makeup was done to perfection and I felt a surge of pride go through my body at the sight of my work.

Julie looked like a sexy vixen coming out for the prowl. I knew the second Milton would see her, he wouldn't want to let her out of his sight for once minute in fear that someone would try and hit on her.

Her brown and blonde hair was straight and her silver dress was a simple strapless, skin tight dress, but it still looked amazing. Like Grace's makeup, her's looked amazing and I smiled to myself.

I looked up to their faces to see that they were looking at themselves and they both had huge smiles on their faces. I laughed at them causing them to snap their heads up and look at me. I winked at them. "Well, looks like we're ready." Grace throws her head back and laughs, causing her curly brown hair to flow down her back in perfect curls. I felt a surge of jealousy go through my body. Why can't my hair be as perfect as Grace's?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Grace's voice. "You got that right Kim. But where are the guys? They were supposed to be here—"The sound of the bell interrupts her mid sentence. "They're here!" Julie laughs at Grace's face. We go downstairs and Grace opens the door while Julie and I finally go and say hi to Grace's mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Walker!" Julie chirps. Mrs. Walker turns around and sees us standing there. She was about thirty six and she actually looked young. She loved fashion, which Grace obviously took after her. Right now she was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans. She had an apron on and was cooking something that smelled really good. Too bad we wouldn't be eating that.

"Oh hi girls! Just call me Brenda. I thought I told you that already!" We laughed. "Sorry, it's just I always forget!" Julie said while blushing. Brenda turns to me. I hold my hands in a surrender position. "I didn't say anything, so I think I'm good." Brenda laughs. "I guess I'll let you off the hook, just this once. Don't think it'll happen again okay?" she jokes.

"Okay Brenda" I laugh.

"So where are you girls going dressed up like that?" she asks while doing the dishes. "Oh, we're just going to a party." Grace says while entering the kitchen with Brody, Milton and Jerry following after her.

"So then you guys won't be eating my food today?" Brenda asks. Grace shakes her head while heading over to the fridge and getting out a bottle of water. Brenda playfully pouts while pointing to her food. "Oh come on. You know you guys want some." she says while wiggling her eyebrows. I laugh and shake my head. "Sorry Brenda, but not today. We do want some, but it's better if we don't eat anything before we go to the party." Brenda nods her head in understanding and the boys turn their heads to us.

When Milton sees Julie, his jaw drops to the ground and his eyes rake over her body. Grace and I laugh while Julie blushes. When they hear my laugh, all of their eyes snap to me and they proceed to check me out too. I blush too and I clear my throat to get their attention.

Jerry groans and throws his head back. "Dammit guys, we're gonna have to watch them all night!" Grace raises her eyebrow. "And why is that?" They all look at her like she lost her mind. They look at me and Julie to see if we know why they have to keep watch of us. But when they see our clueless faces they face palm and they start to explain.

"All of the guys are gonna be hitting on you three. And they might try to take you to the bedrooms to have their way with you." Brody explains. Grace rolls her eyes.

"I can just tell them to fuck off. And if they don't listen, I'll just kick them where the sun doesn't shine." She says with an innocent smile. Brody rolls his eyes while Milton puts his hands over his 'little friend'. And Jerry just nods his head. "Okay, that'll work. But what about Kim? She never likes to hurt people, and she can't kick to save her life." Milton says.

They all nod their heads in agreement. Grace and I exchange a look. She knows that I act like a defenseless person so that people wouldn't question anything about me or anything. I waved them off. "Don't worry about me you guys, I can take care of myself. So let's go yeah?"

We said goodbye to Brenda and we left to go to the party.


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions and a Party

Chapter 2 - Introductions and a Party

When we got to the party, I could hear the music and the bass beating on the floor. We got inside and the smell of alcohol was so strong, I could feel myself getting a little dizzy. Grace turns to us and starts shouting to be heard above the music.

"We're getting totally wasted today am I clear?"

We all look at each other and shrug.

"Um, I'm not gonna drink okay? I'm the designated driver!" Brody shouts. Grace nods. "Okay that's fine I guess." And she turns around and makes a beeline to the drinks. I follow her, and Milton and Julie go off somewhere, probably to start making out in a corner. Jerry was already making out with a girl right in the middle of the dance floor, shamelessly lifting her dress up.

Grace didn't even have to tell me to get wasted. That was my plan in the first place. I went to the keg and poured myself some beer. I swallowed and it burned its way down my throat. After about two more cups I felt the slight buzz which meant that I was almost there. I downed a couple of more drinks and I was ready to dance. I grabbed a random guy from the crowd and pulled him with me to dance.

I looked at him and saw that he was alright. He had blond shaggy hair and brown eyes. When he saw me his face light up and his eyes filled with lust. His hands started roaming around my body and I started grinding up against him. I could feel him getting excited down there, and drunk Kim didn't mind that at all.

I kept on grinding against him and I looked back to see his head thrown back and his eyes closed. I heard a breathy moan come from his parted lips. He opened his eyes looked at me. When he saw that I was already staring at him, he smirked at me and crashed his lips against mine. I was surprised by the forcefulness of the kiss, but drunken Kim didn't try to push him away. She just kissed him right back.

His hands went down to my ass, and he squeezed them, causing drunken Kim to moan from the feeling. He traced his fingers along my ass through the dress and I tore my lips from his to throw my head back and groan. He took that opportunity and started to kiss my now exposed neck. He skimmed his lips along my neck and every now and then, he would flick his tongue out against my neck.

I took my hands from around his neck and I ran them down his chest, feeling his hard muscle through his shirt. My head went forward again, and he didn't waste any time in finding my lips with his own. He traced his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly opened up for him.

I instantly tasted the alcohol from the beer he most likely drank from earlier and it finally kicked it. I can't keep on kissing him. The alcohol is getting to my brain and it isn't letting me think straight.

I pulled away, needing to get away from the smell of alcohol and the pounding music. I found the backyard and I went outside and closed the door after me. I saw a bench, so I went to sit on it. After about 10 minutes, my mind started to clear a little bit. It was still kind of fuzzy, but it wasn't as fuzzy as it was before.

"Hey, can I sit next to you?"

I turned to face the source of the sound. There was a guy, but I couldn't see him well because there was no light. I nodded. "Sure, go ahead." So he went forward and sat down.

We sat there in silence for about two minutes. I was about to say something, when he beat me to it. "So you go to Seaford High?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior." He nodded. "Do you?"

He looked at me confused.

"Do I what?"

"Do you go to Seaford High?"

"Oh! Yeah I do. I'm actually a senior there."

I looked at him shocked. "Really? I don't think I have ever seen you there." He chuckled. "Well I'm not really that popular there." I nodded. "Well neither am I."

"But at least I've seen you around the halls and in the cafeteria." I looked at him shocked. "Really? How come you've seen me, but I've never seen you?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. Your name is Kim right?" I nodded slowly. He smiled. "My name's Jack." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you Jack."

"Believe me Kim. The pleasure is all mine." he said.

I was pretty sure that if he could see me right now, he'd see that I looked very shocked. What does he mean, 'Believe me Kim. The pleasure is all mine.' Does he mean that he's happy that he finally got to talk to me? Hope coursed through my body at the thought and I couldn't help but feel really happy.

I heard him laugh from his spot next to me and that sound brought me out of my thoughts. "Why do you look so shocked?" He asked while still laughing.

Okay, so maybe he did see me.

"Oh, no it's nothing. Nothing at all." I told him. I didn't want him to know what I was thinking! That would be embarrassing! I then remembered that I had my friends inside whom I haven't seen since the party started. My mood instantly dropped when I realized that I had to go inside and make sure that they didn't drink too much.

I sighed. "I think I should go back inside and make sure that my friends didn't drink themselves to their deaths." I stand up. "It was nice seeing you." And as I was walking back inside, I think I heard him say, "It was nice finally talking to you, Kim."

The minute I got inside, I got tackled by Julie. I smelled the alcohol right away and I knew that she had a bit too much to drink. The smell was very overwhelming and I had to turn my head away from her so that I wouldn't be able to smell it.

"Kim!" she slurred. "Look! It's Kimmy Wimmy!" she laughs at her own joke then let out a little hiccup. Then she immediately frowned. "But why aren't you shimmying? Kim! Start shimmying to the music! Do it! Please Kim!" She cried out, letting out another hiccup.

When she saw that I wasn't doing anything, but was just standing there looking at her like she belonged to a mental hospital, she automatically burst into tears. "Why aren't you doing it? She's not shimmying to the music!"

I started to panic a bit because I didn't know what to do. I started to look for Milton and I found him near the dance floor. I took her to him and he started to freak out when he saw her in tears and, he immediately started questioning her. "Oh my gosh Julie! What happened? Who hurt you? Julie, did someone try doing something that you didn't want them to do?"

When she finally talked, it wasn't something that he was expecting. "Kim won't shimmy to the music!" she cried. He looked at me confused. I just shrugged. "I guess she wanted me to shimmy because some people call me Kimmy Wimmy." He nods in understanding.

I left him with Julie and went back to the keg. After a few more drinks my mind was fuzzy again. I smiled in satisfaction. I didn't want to be completely drunk, but I didn't want to be completely sober either. I turned around and I saw the guy that I was dancing with earlier. By the look on his face, he only wanted one thing, and we both knew exactly what he wanted.

I turned around and started to push through the crowd to get away from him. I spotted Brody heading over to Grace. I smiled in relief. I opened my mouth to call out his name when a hand snaked around my waist and pulled me back.

I squealed in surprise at the sudden contact. The guy whirled me around, and I was now face to face with the guy whom I was making out with earlier. He tried to smile seductively at me, but in all honesty, he looked like he was constipated.

Before I could say or do anything, he leaned forward and crashed his lips to mine so forcefully, I knew that I was going to have numb lips later on. I immediately tasted the alcohol in his mouth and I literally gagged into his mouth. I could feel him smirk against my mouth and he pulled me even closer to his body. I let out a noise that seemed pretty identical to a strangled cat, but he didn't notice.

I went for a different approach. I started to hit his chest with my hands to try to get him to let go, but he wouldn't budge. I pushed at his chest, but he only put his hands around my neck to keep me in place.

He licked my bottom lip, trying to get entrance but I shut my mouth closed. He tried again, but I wouldn't open my mouth. I heard him growl in frustration and he bit my lip so hard that he drew blood. I gasped in both pain and surprise and he took that as an advantage and he thrust his tongue into my mouth.

He moaned and I gagged. He trailed his hands down from my neck, to my breast through the material. As his hands were going around my body, I only had one thought.

_I have never felt so disgusted and violated in my life._

I knew that I couldn't hurt him in any way because if I did, people would start throwing questions from left to right, asking me how I did that and where did I learn that. I'm supposed to be poor little defenseless Kim. Not some fighting machine that could hurt anyone who crosses my path.

He tore his lips from mine and I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he would get the hint and stop kissing me. Maybe he'd go and find some other girl to kiss. But, of course that didn't happen.

He leaned his head lower and placed his lips on my neck. I gasped in horror as I let the thought of what he's going to do to me get into my head.

He's going to give me a hickey.

He traced the hollow of my neck with his lips, then he started to suck on it, and I wanted to cry out in disgust. This was maybe one of the most disgusting things I have ever felt in my life. I was about to shout for someone to help me, but I knew that it was no use because no one would hear me through their drunken state and the loud, pounding music.

When that thought crossed my mind, fear coursed through my body. I didn't want to do anything with him! People would probably think that I'm going with him willingly, but that would be quite the opposite.

All of a sudden, the guy was pulled away from me and thrown on the floor. I looked to see who it was. He looked a little bit familiar, but I couldn't place him anywhere. All I could see was that he was really hot.

He punched the guy who had been kissing me so hard, blood squirted out of his nose like a fountain.

The guy cried out and threw a hand to his nose to try and keep the blood from going everywhere. The blood started to seep out of his hands and he glared at the mystery guy. He lunged forward and tried to land a punch on 'Mystery Guy', but since he was so drunk, he just crashed to the floor, too passed out to put on an actual fight.

He had brown hair and hazel eyes. Two moles on his face, one on each side. I could see his muscle through his shirt and that left me drooling. I just wanted to see him shirtless and trace my hands over those abs and lick—

"Hey Kim, you okay?"

His voice sounded really familiar. I looked up to see him asking me the question. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

_Why in the world am I thinking these thoughts? I mean, sure he's hot. Any sane girl would agree with me on that fact, but I barely even know the guy. Maybe he's a-_

Oh crap! He's asking me a question! What did he ask me, what did he ask me, what did he ask me?

Oh yeah! He asked me if I was okay!

"Yeah I'm fine." I reassured and he sighed in relief. "Okay good. I just came to get a drink and I saw that you were trying to push him away and he wasn't budging so I decided to help you out."

I smiled. That was pretty nice of him. Who was he though? I really don't remember who he was, and it's really bothering me.

Oh! He was the guy outside! Jack! "Thanks Jack." He looked pretty happy for some reason and I was hoping that maybe he was happy because I remembered his name, but I knew that it wasn't the case.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I turned around to see who it was. It was Brody, and he looked a little flustered. His eyes were begging me to help with something and he was breathing heavily. "What's wrong?"

He blinked for a second. "Wait, you're not drunk?" I looked at him confused.

"No"

"Oh thank God!"

"Will you tell me why?"

"Oh, it's because Milton, Julie, Grace, and Jerry were all passed out, so I had to carry each of them into the car. Now Julie and Grace were no problem because they were girls and they're about the same weight as a toothpick, but it was Jerry and Milton who were a big problem. They were heavy and it took me about seven minutes to carry each of them in the car."

I look at him, I looked at the door, then back to him. "You did that, all by yourself?" I asked incredulously. He nodded and let out a big sigh of breath. "Wow." I muttered. "Wait, are we leaving?" he nodded. "Okay, hold on a second."

I turned to look at Jack who seemed like he was listening to the whole conversation, but the minute I turned to look at him, he snapped his head in another direction. I rolled my eyes. "I know you heard our conversation Jack." He turned around slowly and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Don't get mad, I'm sorry. It's just I was kind of standing pretty close to where you are so I heard it." I rose an eyebrow. "I'm not going to get mad at you, why would you think that?"

He sighed in relief. He let out a nervous chuckle. "It's just that every girl that I'm with gets mad at me for overhearing their conversation and I end up getting slapped in the face." My jaw drops in shock.

"What? What the hell! That is probably the most stupid thing that I have heard!" He laughs. "I know! I thought that that's how all the girls are, so I snapped my head back so that it wouldn't look like I was listening." I laughed. "Nice." We both laughed together for a while until we heard someone clearing their throat behind us.

I turned around and I saw Brody giving me a look that meant 'are you done?' I sighed. I turned back to Jack. "Hey, I gotta go. If I don't leave now, someone might drive off with my friends passed out in the backseat." He laughs.

_That was probably the best sound that I have ever heard in my life._

Wait what? You don't even know him that well! Why are you thinking those things?

_Because it's true._

Wait, who said that?

_Your brain, duh._

Man, I'm going crazy.

_Yes, yes you are._

Can you get out of my head now?

_My pleasure_

"It's fine. I'll see you soon?" he asked almost hopefully. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see him again. "Yeah, definitely soon."

I turned around and Brody led me outside to the car and we left the party. After a while of driving, I fell asleep to the sound of the car's engine and the snoring in the background.

I woke up and saw Julie's face right in front of me. I freaked out and jumped off of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. I groaned and got up and rubbed my now sore butt. _Where the hell am I?_ I looked around and saw that I was in my room in Grace's house. I was about to walk out the door when I felt a searing pain go through my skull.

I reached up and tried to rub it to lessen the pain. When not much happened, I staggered down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw five glasses of water and two aspirins next to each of the glasses. There was a note behind them and I was guessing that it was explaining what they were for even though it didn't take a genius to figure it out. I picked it up and it read: 'For your hangover. Love, Brenda.'

I sighed from gratefulness and I took a glass and the aspirins next to them and I swallowed them and the pain immediately lessened. "Well I definitely didn't expect to see you awake considering you're supposed to be having a hangover."

I jumped at the voice and turned around to see Brody smirking at me. He was just wearing boxers and nothing else, but it didn't really bother me. Yeah, he has drool worthy abs, but it just doesn't affect me since he's more like a brother to me. He peeled himself from the doorway and went to the stove. "Morning." I said groggily and I sat on top of the counter. He chuckled. "How does a greasy breakfast sound?" I immediately lightened up. Nothing could go wrong with a greasy breakfast during a hangover.

He turned on the stove and got some pans and eggs and bacon. I hopped off of the counter and looked over his shoulder to see that he was starting to make the eggs. "You need help?" I offered. He shook his head. "Nah it's fine. It's better if you sit down and wait." I shrugged. "If you say so." I turned and hopped back on the counter.

All of a sudden Brody shrieked like a fat kid would if someone took their candy. I looked and I saw that a piece of grease flew and landed on his chest. I smirked. "You sure that you still don't need my help?" I teased. He turned and glared at me and I laughed softly. "Shut up." he turned back to his bacon and eggs.

Time passed and I sat on the counter, swinging my legs back and forth, humming along to a song. "Well, you're surprisingly cheerful for someone with a hangover." Brody said over his shoulder. I chuckled. "Well is it a crime to be happy during a hangover?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nah, it's just strange. Usually when people have hangovers, they're all crampy and moody. But then there's you, sitting on a counter swinging your legs back and forth while humming along to Fall Out Boy. That certainly is different." I chuckeld and shook my head. "Well, what can I say? I'm not normal."

After a couple of more minutes, Brody put the spatula down and turned the stove off. "Hey, the food's ready." Brody said over his shoulder. I jumped down and put food on my plate and I dished up four other plates for the rest. I sat down on the chair and Brody sat across from me. All you could hear was chewing. "Hey, Kim." I looked up to see Brody looking nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I can't believe I'm finally asking this, but do you know who Grace likes?"

I look at him to see him poking at his food. "No, why?" he looks up at me and then it suddenly clicked. I gasped. "No way! You like Grace!"

He sighed. "Could you keep it down? They might be sleeping, but you never know who might be awake." I smile at him encouragingly. "Don't worry Brody. I'll find out who it is okay?" he gives a small smile. "Alright I guess."

"Who the hell put all of this water?"

Brody and I snap our heads up to see Julie and Grace looking at the water and aspirins and then they see the note. Julie picks it up and then she reads it. She smiles and then passes it on to Grace who also reads it and smiles.

I look at Brody and I see that he looks worried. I give him a questioning look and he mouths, 'What if they heard us?' my mouth forms into an 'o' as the words sink in. I look at them chugging the water down as if their life depended on it. Well by the looks of it, I don't think that they really could've heard us.

"Oh that's much better." Grace sighed. Julie nodded in agreement. Brody finally decides to speak up. "I made you guys a greasy breakfast because I knew that you would have a terrible hangover." Grace looks at him gratefully. "Thank you so much Brody!" And they ate. After a while of just talking about stuff Jerry and Milton come down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When they see the aspirin and the note, they didn't even bother with the note, they just got the aspirin and the water and chugged it down. Julie tried to give them the note when they were done, but they just ignored it, sat down, and started to shovel the food into their mouths.

I rolled my eyes at their pig ways. "You don't even want to read the note?" Julie asked. They shook their heads and kept eating.

"Oh hey, I just remembered, who were you talking to yesterday at the party" Brody asked. Milton and Jerry dropped their forks and looked in my direction and Julie and Grace snapped their heads in my direction with their mouths wide open. I gave them confused looks and just decided to ignore them.

"His name was Jack. I saw him outside in the backyard when I went to go get fresh air. He goes to our school, but he's a senior." I hear a gasp and I look at Grace to see her mouth wider.

"By Jack, do you mean Jack Brewer?" I give her a confused look. "I don't really know his last name. I just found out his name yesterday."

"Okay, by Jack, do you mean Jack, brown hair, hazel eyes, two moles on either side of his cheeks, really muscular?" Ah, that sounds more like the Jack I was talking to last night. I nodded. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! He is so hot! You know, you can totally be with him! I'm gonna set you two up! Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

I groaned. "Grace please no. I don't need to be paired up with a guy, especially one that I barely know." She pouts. "Sorry Grace. I'll be upstairs okay?" I go upstairs to my room and I plop down on the bed. I thought about him. He _is_ pretty hot, I have to admit. But, I don't really know him well enough.

Since tomorrow is school, I wonder if he'll actually remember and talk to me. That was my last thought as I drifted off to the dream world.

_AN_

_Hey guys! well this is my first story... hopefully it's good so far! Please comment and vote! I'd really appreciate it! Also tell other people about it so that they can read it too. Thanks guys!_


	4. Chapter 3: I'm gonna get breast cancer!

Chapter 3 - I'm going to get breast cancer!

I walked into school the next day, side by side with Grace. I rolled my eyes at what she was saying, but I continued on walking. As we neared my locker, I saw Julie, Milton, Jerry, and Brody all standing there and waiting for us. I walked over to them and smiled brightly at them.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Jerry replied by grunting. Milton rolled his eyes and hitched his backpack higher up on his shoulder. "Nothing, I just really wish that we didn't have school today. I mean seriously. I'm dead tired right now." Jerry grunted again, but this time in agreement. Brody nodded and I chuckled. "Please don't tell me that you're tired because of the party."

Milton smiled sheepishly and Brody avoided all eye contact. Jerry looked at me right in the eye and smirked. "Hell yeah we are. That was one hell of a party." He commented. I rolled my eyes at him and grimaced. I know that he's saying that because he obviously got some action that night.

All of a sudden, Grace let out an ear piercing squeal and started to jump up and down. All of our heads snapped to her, only to see her looking farther down the hallway.

"Grace, what the hell was that for?" I snapped. My ears were started to ring, and I honestly did not like the sound of it.

"He's coming, he's coming! I can't believe it! He's actually walking our way!" She screamed.

I winced at the tone of her voice, and I felt annoyance bubbling at the surface. "Who's coming?" Julie asked.

"Him! Jack Brewer!" She said, pointing at him.

He was indeed walking towards us, a smirk on his features. He was wearing dark washed jeans with a navy blue shirt that clung to him, showing off his muscles. I have to admit, that boy has some serious muscles cause _damn_ he was fit.

"Are you talking about me?" He said, finally reaching us.

I raised an eyebrow and I scoffed. "Not everyone here talks about you Jack." I said, turning to my locker and opening it to get my books.

Amusement crossed his features and he mocked hurt, putting a hand to his chest. "That wounded me Kim." I rolled my eyes but chuckled nonetheless. "Aw, is the poor baby Jack going to cry now that I hurt his feelings?" I cooed.

"No. I won't, but only if you kiss it better." He said, puckering his lips up and leaning towards me slightly. I chuckled and placed my hand on his lips, shoving him back slightly. "Not a chance Jack."

I closed my locker and left him standing there with a small, amused smile and my friends gaping after me.

I walked into my English class with a smile on my face. I walked to the back to go to my seat, but there was someone there. I tapped on her shoulder to get her attention, but she ignored me. I tried again, but she ignored me again. Being fed up with her, I shook her and she finally looked up at me with a scowl on her face.

"What do you want?"

I was taken aback. She was in my seat and she was asking me that question? Who the hell does she think she is?

"Um, you're in my seat."

She rolled her eyes at me and continued to listen to music and pop her gum as if I wasn't there. I got irritated by her bitchy attitude and when I was about to give her a piece of my mind, my phone rang.

But it wasn't my regular phone for my friends, it was my agent phone.

Whenever my agent phone rings, it means that something serious is going on and they need to tell me right away. I scowled at her and left the classroom to go the restroom.

Lucky bitch.

The minute I got in, I flipped the phone open.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Isaac just reported to me that you have a stalker that has been following you for quite a while."

My eyes widened. "A while? And you only inform me of this now?!"

He sighed. "Sorry. But before, it wasn't too serious, it was only one person. But now, there are a whole lot of them and it seems like they're going to strike at any moment, whether you're in school or not. So I suggest you stay alone for a while and not bring your friends into this."

I thought about it. That does make sense. If I'm with my friends, something bad will happen to them, but if I'm not with them, nothing will happen to them. But I don't know how long I can pull it off.

Seriously, they've been starting to get suspicious. I know that they won't expect me to be an agent, but they do know that by now, something serious is up.

"Okay. It might be a little hard, but I think I can manage."

After school I hurried to my locker to get my stuff before any of my friends found me. I stuffed my things in my locker and the minute I closed the door, I saw Brody, Milton, and Julie coming for me and Grace was a bit behind them with that familiar smile on her face.

"Shit."

I turned and ran for the door. I hear them running after me and calling my name, but I couldn't stop. It would be too dangerous if they caught up to me.

They somehow caught up to me and forced me to turn around. I turn to see Jerry and Milton's sad and disappointed face, Brody's confused face, Julie trying to catch her breath and Grace scrutinizing me from head to toe trying to figure me out.

I see understanding cross her features and before she could say anything, Brody beat her to it.

"Why have you been ignoring us? All day, you've turned the opposite way of us and now you're running away from us. What's going on?" He demanded and I sighed.

"Can we talk about this later? Please? I pro—"

"Get her!" I turn to see four men that looked like they were on steroids, charging at me. I hear Grace gasp and Julie making weird noises from behind me. Before any of the guys could step in front of me to protect me, the 'Steroid Guys' were already in front of me and throwing punches left to right.

I dodged each of them and sent a right hook to 'Steroid Guy 1'. He stumbled for a bit and I used that as my advantage and I kneed him in his 'most prized possession'. He crumpled on the floor. I lifted my leg up and stomped on his face so hard, I'm sure that nothing else would hurt more.

I heard the cracking of his bones and he started to cry out from the pain. Seriously? He survived that? I kicked him again in the head and his eyes rolled in the back of his head meaning only one thing.

He was dead.

I didn't look back as I knew one of them were coming for me so I brought my elbow and elbowed him in the ribs. I turned around and kicked 'Steroid Guy 2' from under his legs so he went toppling down to the floor. Before I could to anything else 'Steroid Guy 3' grabbed my arms from behind so that I couldn't fight 'Steroid Guy 2' anymore.

'Steroid Guy 4' came and delivered a punch to my stomach and I doubled over in pain. He then punched my face and I knew that I would get a bruise tomorrow from that. I felt the blood dribble down from my nose to my chin, and it was seeping into my mouth. He proceeded to punch me in my gut again, but 'Steroid Guy 3' jostled me a bit so he ended up punching me in my boobs.

All I can say is, that hurt like hell.

I cried out in pain and the only thing going on in my head was, I'm going to get breast cancer, I'm going to get breast cancer!

I knew that I couldn't afford to get hit anymore so I head butted 'Steroid Guy 3' and while his grip loosened, I sent a hard punch to his face that officially knocked him out. I reached in my pocket and brought out a knife. I flung it at him and it dug right into my target. His heart.

I knew that the fight had gathered some people's attention, but I couldn't care less about that right now. My main focus was on the guys in front of me, and them only.

"Kim! Behind you!"

I spun around and saw that 'Steroid Guy 4' was carrying a knife and he lunged for me. I heard screaming as I ducked. I turned around and I saw him try to plunge the knife in my stomach. I moved to the side and I grabbed his hand to try and get the knife from his hand.

He used his leg and kicked behind my leg so I fell on the floor and he fell on top of me. He raised the knife and smirked. "Finally. I've been waiting for this moment for years."

He traced the knife along my neck and smiled at me, showing his teeth that were in desperate need of some dental care. "Well Kim. Don't you have any last words?" He said.

I shook my head as a no. I knew I wasn't going to die. I could easily just kick my legs up and flip him over. But then again, he is kind of heavy. Maybe I can-

He was about to stab me in the heart, when Jerry threw him off of me and flung him at least ten feet away. He stalked over to 'Steroid Guy 4' with a sardonic look on his face. The look on his face almost scared me. He didn't look like himself. He looked like a possessed person. But that's always how he looks when he gets pissed off.

Note to self, never get Jerry mad.

"Don't you dare touch her."

He lunged for him started to punch him in the face repeatedly. Blood started to pour out of his face and you could hear the screaming protests coming from 'Steroid Guy 4'. I started to catch my breath and I looked at the rest of my friends. Brody, Julie and Milton had looks of horror and confusion on their faces and Grace looked understanding, but had a bit of fear.

I tuned back to the fight, and saw the guy about to stab Jerry in the stomach. Fear coursed through my body. He wasn't supposed to help me! They weren't supposed to know! Now they might be after them too! Oh jeez, what am I gonna do?

I was about to get up and help Jerry when someone came and pinned me down, making sure I didn't get up and kill 'Steroid Guy 4'. I looked up and saw that it was 'Steroid Guy 2'. I was instantly confused. Didn't I kill 'Steroid Guy 2'?

I didn't have enough time to ponder over that thought because he sent a fist flying to my face. The other nostril that wasn't bleeding, now started to bleed.

My nose better not be broken, or all hell will break loose.

I lunged for him and tackled him to the ground. Using all my energy, I punched him so hard, you could hear the sickening crack echo throughout the whole parking lot. I literally grimaced at the pain that must've caused and 'Steroid Guy 2' cried out in pain. But then his cry was cut short because he passed out due to lack of blood.

And that was only from his nose.

I look at Jerry and 'Steroid Guy 4' and crawled over to them. I literally passed out once I got to them, but I had to stay awake. There were black dots dancing in my vision, but I blinked repeatedly, trying to get them to disappear, and after a while they did. I grabbed the guy's hand and twisted it so that he dropped the knife. He cried in pain and with one last punch, from Jerry, he fell limp.

Jerry started to catch his breath and he slowly turned to me. He got up and offered me his hand. I hesitantly put my hand in his and he helped me up. He looked me from head to toe, probably looking for any bruises and scratches and he sighed. Julie, Brody and Milton all rushed towards me, but Grace took her sweet time.

She gave me a look that meant 'you knew that this time would come sooner or later. You gotta tell them now.' I sighed and faced them.

"What the hell was that about Kim?! I thought you couldn't even fight and yet, you beat three of them and helped Jerry with the last one! You have a lot to explain missy!" Julie huffed. I looked at all the on-lookers that were recording and had shocked looks on their faces.

"Can I tell you guys at Grace's house? I don't want any of them to hear what I'm about to tell you." They all looked at the people too and nodded. We started on our way to Grace's house in complete and awkward silence.

When we got there, I went straight for the family room and collapsed on the couch and waited for them to join me. When we were all gathered together, I took a deep breath and began the story.

"You guys remember when I told you that my mom and dad had abandoned me and Grace's parents found me and took me in?"

They all looked at each other and nodded slowly. "Yeah, we remember. But what does that have to do with you secretly knowing how to fight, and those two guys coming after you?" Jerry asked.

I looked at Grace and she nodded slightly as a sign to keep on going, so I did. "Well, I lied. They didn't really abandon me." I paused and looked at them. They all looked confused. "They were murdered."

I heard a gasp and we all looked at Julie, whose hand was over her mouth, and tears were forming in her eyes. "Y-your parents were, m-murdered? W-why? Who would do that?" I shrugged.

"I don't know why, and I don't know who exactly did it, but I know the gang that did it. So I'm ou—"

"Why did they kill your parents, and not you?" Milton interrupted.

"They did try to kill me, but I hid, and the person who was there to kill my parents couldn't find me, so they left. Now they're out to get me, so I went into an agency so that when they try to get me, I'll be ready and they won't be able to kill me.

"I kill people and I know that it's not a good thing, but I have to. I'm out to get revenge on the people who killed my parents. I usually carry two guns and a couple of knives with me so that I'll always be ready. That's why you saw me bringing out a knife from my pocket earlier."

I looked up to see their faces and I saw a mixture of horror, pity, sadness, and understanding. Brody was the first out of all of them to talk.

"So then how are you living with Grace?"

"My parents and her parents were friends. So when they found out that my parents died, they had no problem to take me in. They already found me as their daughter anyways."

He nodded, satisfied with my answer. Jerry looked at Grace. "So if you knew that her parents died, did you also know that she is an agent?"

She nodded slowly, afraid of his reaction. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't either of you tell us?"

Grace pointed to me. "She didn't want me to tell anyone." I rolled my eyes at her attempt to get the attention and accusation off of her.

They all looked at me and waited for an explanation. "It's because if I told you, they would've came for you guys. I didn't want that to happen, so I didn't tell you anything."

Julie looked so sad. "B-but, you might die! Have you not thought about that?" I nodded.

"Of course I have. That's why I joined the agency. They trained me enough so that I know how to fight. If I didn't join the agency, then I wouldn't have known how to fight, and I would've already been dead."

The front door started to open and we all looked at it. I signaled them to go up to Grace's room, and they all listened to me, and we headed up there. When we got there, Julie and Milton laid down on Grace's bed, Brody and Jerry went on the floor, Grace stood near the door, and I sat on the rolling chair near her desk.

"Guys, do me a favor and never mention this to Grace's parents. If they find out, then they'll be super overprotective, and they'll tell me to get out of the agency."

"They don't know about the agency, and that people are after you?"

I shook my head. "No, and I want it to stay that way."

They all nodded. "So we act like normal?" I nodded. Jerry came up to me and gave me a hug. "I had no idea that you had to go through that."

"That was kind of the point." I tried to say, but it came out all muffled. He pulled away and looked me in the eye. "What?" I shook my head. "Nothing. Can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Why did you help me?"

He looked taken aback, and everyone looked shocked. "Why wouldn't I help you? He was about to stab you! I can't just let him stab you and leave you to die!"

I sighed. "You don't get it. Now that you helped me, they're going to be after you now! You have to train in order to know how to handle a gun and knives." He looked shocked. "I have to do that?"

I nodded. "That's why I didn't want you guys to know or to help me. Here."

I stood up and pulled Jerry with me. I took him to the mirror and took the foundation. I was about to put some on his face, when he went out of the way and stopped me from putting it on his face.

"Whoa, why the hell are you putting that stuff on my face? I am not a girl!"

"Uh, because you have a bruise on your face. You need to put it on so that Grace's mom doesn't know anything." He nodded in agreement and I put some on him and then I put some on myself.

"Kim?" I turned and looked at Brody who had a serious look on his face. "I just want you to know that we always have your back, whether you like it or not." I look at the rest of them and they all nodded in agreement. I smiled.

They all came to me and brought me into a group hug. I snuggled into someone's warm chest and sighed in contentment.

"I know. Trust me guys, I know."

_AN_

_Hey guys! here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it! :)_

_how did you like the fighting part? did you guys want it more detailed? if you do, just tell me, and I'll make it more detailed next time :D_

_well don't forget to vote, comment, and share! please help me get more readers! tell me what you think of it. even if it's bad thoughts, you can tell me, and I'll try my best to improve._


	5. Chapter 4: Who Are The Slayers?

_**For everyone who says I copied the story from the author of Bulletproof, I didn't. Promise. Like I stated before, this is my SISTERS book, which she let me put up here, FROM WATTPAD. No story book stealing here. She wrote it herself and put her heart and time in this book. Plus, there are going to be many books that have the same synopsis as other books, so deal with it. **_

_**Without further ado, here's chapter 4. OF MY SISTER'S BOOK.**_

Chapter 4 - 'Who are The Slayers?'

The next day at school, I got to my locker to see none of my friends there._ Maybe they're at another locker? _I thought. I went to all of their lockers, but none of them were there.

Maybe when they found out that I was an agent and that they could be in danger by knowing that, they didn't want to be with me anymore.

_But what about Grace? She already knew that._

Oh yeah. Well then where could they be?

_I don't know, but you better get to class. The bell's about to ring right-_

**_RRIIINNGG!_**

_now._

I hurried to class so that I wouldn't be late, but I texted Grace first. During history, I was thinking of a bunch of reason as to why they wouldn't be at my locker, or at any of their lockers. When the class was almost finished, I only managed to get one reason, and everytime I thought of it, I felt so sick to my stomach. The only thing that I could think of, was that they were taken by The Slayers.

They're the gang that killed my parents. So when I thought of it, I didn't like it at all. The minute the bell rang, I ran out of the class so fast, I made several people fall. While I was running to the restroom, I ran into Grace and knocked her down.

"Grace! Where the hell were you?" she smiled sheepishly. She was about to answer, but then I saw Jerry, Milton, Julie, and Brody come up behind her. I ran to Jerry and Brody and jumped on them and hugged them.

Jerry chuckled. "Well, i didn't think that you would miss us _that_ much." Brody and Milton laughed with him and Grace and Julie smiled, but I however kept a frown on my face. Brody immediately saw that I wasn't that happy, so he stopped laughing immediately and frowned.

"What happened?"

I sighed. "I thought you guys were taken by The Slayers. You guys scared me half to death!" Milton looked confused. "The Slayers? Who are The Slayers?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "It's the gang that killed Kim's parents you dimwit."

His mouth turned to an O and he looked at me sheepishly."Sorry Kim. We were just planning on su- _oomph_"

Julie elbowed him in the gut and smiled at me. "He's just being stupid. What he was trying to say was that we were planning on... we wanted to..."

"We were planning on supplying you with help for defeating The Slayers!" Jerry burst out.

We all looked at him in confusion and shock. Brody gave him a look and slowly turned back to look at me. "Yeah... Apparently that's what we were planning to do..." he trailed off awkwardly. I rose an eyebrow and was about to say something when Milton ran up to Jerry and grabbed his shoulders.

"We're gonna help her defeat The Slayers? Dude, if you haven't noticed, their name is_ The Slayers_, and they might, oh i dunno, SLAY US!" he exclaimed in pure fear. I smiled and rolled my eyes at this. I went up to Grace and Julie and pulled them into another hug.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again okay?"

They smiled and nodded. "Don't worry okay?" Natalie said and i nodded. "Now let's leave these idiots here and let's go to class okay?" we all linked arms and walked away from the laughing Brody, the irritated Jerry, and the terrified and complaining Milton.

"Try it on."

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not? It looks cute!"

"She's right. It does look cute, and it will look even better on you."

"I don't care. I didn't even want to come here in the first place. You guys dragged me here. Literally."

"If I remember, you said that you'd come in here."

"Exactly. I said that I was going to come in here. Not try on the clothes. So therefore, I don't have to try on the clothes."

"You know, the longer you argue with me, the longer we'll stay here."

I grumbled under my breath and took the clothes into the changing room with the outfit without hearing Grace saying, "Good girl."

I rolled my eyes and took off my clothing to try on the outfit.

I didn't even want to come here. I just wanted to go home and watch t.v while eating nutella and not having to worry about homework, but those plans easily went down the drain.

"Are you done yet?" Grace called.

"Yeah, just hold on a bit."

I fixed the top a bit and looked in the mirror. Well, I had to hand it to them, they were right. It was pretty cute. It was a pair of white teacup shorts and a long-sleeved loose flowing blue shirt that looked better if it was tucked in.

I found a belt in the corner and I knew that i had a hat and scarf that would go good with the outift. I opened the door and found Grace impatiently tapping her foot waiting for me, and Julie was sitting down reading a magazine.

When they both heard my door open, they snapped their heads to the direction of my changing room. I stepped out and smiles broke out on both of their faces.

"Oh wow! See? I told you that it would look good!" Julie said with a huge grin.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, i guess you were right."

Grace looked deep in thought. "Is it supposed to be tucked in?"

I shook my head. "Nope. But i thought it looked better with it tucked in."

She nodded. "Untuck it."

I untucked it. She shook her head. "You're right. It does look better when it's tucked in."

As I was getting into my changing room, I turned around and asked, "After this, can I just go home?"

They both looked at each other before looking at me and nodded. I smiled gratefully and went to get changed into my regular clothes. We went to go pay and we were on our way home with the windows opened and singing loudly to the radio.

When we got to Grace's house, we went to the trunk and unloaded all of the shopping bags and we started up the steps. I heard someone giggle, and i turned to look at Julie who had a huge smile on her face.

"Uh, Julie, why are you smiling like that? What's going on?"

She looked at me. "Oh nothing. Why would you think that something was going on?"

I looked confused. "Um, because the way your acting?"

Grace cuts in. "No, she's not hiding anything. She's just excited to see Milton. She missed her afternoon se-"

"Okay okay I get it, I get it! Please do _not_ finish that sentence and word!" I cry out putting my hands to either sides of my ears to block out the sound.

Natalie and Melissa burst out laughing at me and i scowl at them. They kept on laughing at me and i was starting to get impatient. "Can we go now? The bags are kind of heavy ya know!" Of course they wouldn't know. They had me carrying all of the bags.

They finally calmed down enough to open the door. There was no lights on, so I assumed that there was no one home. I turned to Natalie. "Your mom isn't home?" She shook her head. "I guess not."

I turned on the lights, and all of a sudden, Jerry, Milton, Brody, Grace's parents, and Grace's older brothers from college burst out from all over the living room shouting, "SURPRISE!"

I jumped up about 10 feet in the air and dropped all of the bags on the floor, the contents spilling out of the bags. My heart started to beat about a mile a minute and i was struggling to catch my breath. "Oh my gosh you guys. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

I put a hand on my chest as if that would slow down the beating of my heart, but it didn't do much. They all burst out laughing at me. Even Grace and Julie. Then something clicked. "Oh! So that's why you were smiling like a maniac when we were about to come inside Julie!"

Julie's laughs turned into giggles. "Yep! But I liked Grace's save! Your reaction was priceless!" Her and Grace started to laugh at me even more and i scowled. "Haha very funny. Yeah, okay. Laugh it up."

They all kept laughing and saying how funny my reactiong was. I got tired of being laughed at, so I got all my bags, and went upstairs to my room, and not one of them noticed.

I got in my room and dumped all of my bags onto the floor and collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. About 10 mintues later, when I was lying on my back and thinking why they would throw the party for me, Carson, one of Grace's older brothers came into my room interrupting my thoughts.

I sat up in my bed and I smiled slightly at him.

He was about 6'3 and he had long black hair and he was very muscular. He was a freshman in college at NYU and he was 19. He was funny and he always made me laugh whenever I was feeling down. He always seemed to know how I was feeling and he always helped me with my problems.

He wasn't there when my parents died. Him and his brothers were on a school trip, and when they came back, I was living in their house. At first they started to question me about it and i didn't want them to know, so I just told them the reason that i told everyone else, and they seemed to buy it.

Grace's parents understood how I didn't want anyone to know, and they never pushed me to tell anyone how they actually died, and I'm so glad for that.

"Hey."

I scooted over so that he could come sit next to me. He closed the door and sat next to me. It was silent for a few minutes before i broke the silence. "How's college?"

His face seemed to light up and he had a big smile on his face. "It's awesome! You'd love it there! The campus is pretty big and they have a bunch of students who are friendly and they helped me around a bit because i got lost for the first few times." he chuckled at that and I laughed along with him.

He turned to me. "I bet you're wondering why we were throwing you a surprise party right?" I nodded, already used to him knowing what I'm thinking.

"Well we got a call from Milton saying that you needed a distraction and he asked us if we could come and surprise you with a little party."

So that's why they were late to school today. "Oh, well okay. That does make sense. They were late to school today, so that's probably what they were doing."

He nodded. "Want to talk about it?" I was taken aback for a moment until I finally understood what he was implying. He wanted me to tell him why i needed a distraction and i can't do that!

I panicked for a bit but then calmed down. I can't show him that I'm panicking. If i do, then he'll know that something is definetely wrong.

"Uh Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"You never answered my question."

Ah damn it. "Oh sorry. It's nothing important really. It's just that this year i wanted to get good grades in school, so I'm studying my ass off and I'm getting really stressed. I guess they wanted me to stop studying for one night and have fun." I shrugged.

He searched my face for something and I guess he found what he was looking for. He sighed and looked down at his lap. "You're lying to me."

My eyes widened. How did he figure out? "It was a good lie, I have to admit, but i can still tell when you're lying to me Kim." he starts to get off of the bed.

He walks toward the door with his head down and as he's about to open the door, he turns back to me and looks at me with sad eyes. It broke my heart seeing him with sad eyes like that. It made me wanna cry. This was probably the first time that I have seen him with eyes this sad.

"I thought we told each other everything. I thought that we held no secrets from each other. Apparently, I was wrong."He turned back and opened the door.

I couldn't let him leave! Should I tell him the truth? But if i tell him the truth, then they'll try to kill him! And he's going to be all the way in New York so I'm not going to know if they kill him or not! I can't let that happen. But i also can't let him walk away like this. Every step he's taking, it's breaking my heart.

I know what to do.

"Carson?" I call out.

He turns around slowly until he faces me. "What?" he asks coldly.

I flinch at the tone of his voice. I shake it off. He has every right to be mad at me. I sigh. "You might want to sit down for this. It's a long story and it's not what you're going to be expecting."

He looks confused for a second but then comes inside and closes the door. As he's making his way toward the bed, i think. What if he doesn't look at me the same way again? I look back at him as he's making himself comfortable on the bed next to me. I sigh and got ready for this long story. He looks at me intently and I look at him straight in the eye.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you Carson?" He nods. "Yes, of course I do." I nod. "Okay. But I'm just letting you know that you might not ever see me the same again."

He cocks his head to the side in confusion. "Kim, nothing will ever make me look at you differently. You're starting to scare me. What's going on?"

I search in his eyes and I only found confusion, fear, and determination.

This is it.

There's no turning back.

I take a deep breath and start telling him what happened all from 12 years ago, until now.


	6. Chapter 5: 'You're kidding right'

Chapter 5 - 'You're kidding right?'

His mouth was wide open with shock. He finally blinked. He blinked again. That's all he was doing and half an hour passed by since I finished the story. I was starting to get a little nervous.

"Uh, Carson? You okay?"

He slowly shook his head. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head as a no. "I wish I was. It's very true. I'm sorry that I never told you, but you have to understand. If I told you, then they would be after you to kill you. And now since I told you, they could kill you and I might not ever know because you'll be away at college."

He nodded in understanding. "I get it. But do you _have _to be an agent? There could be another way to do this!" I gave him a small smile.

"I know that there might be another way to do this, but I'd rather do it this way. It's easier like this. They are after me to kill me anyways. So I joined the agency so that I could be trained to fight."

"Have you ever thought that you could die? Then what? What would happen to them? What would happen to all of us? Haven't you ever thought how devastated we would all be?"

I nodded. "Yeah I've thought of it, but I always shook it away from my mind because I don't want to think of dying. I want to think about making it out alive and not having anything else to worry about anymore."

"I know you won't die. You're a strong girl Kim. Even when you were supposed to be the Kim that couldn't hurt anyone even if she wanted to, I always knew that you could."

I looked up to see him giving me a warm smile and I couldn't help but give one of my own. I saw his face slowly moving closer to mine and my breath caught in my throat. He was going to kiss me! Did I want to kiss him? All of these thoughts were running through my head and I didn't know what to do.

Soon enough, I found myself inching closer to him and our lips finally met. They moved together in synchronization and one of his hands went up around the back of my neck to keep me in place and the other went to my waist.

The kiss soon turned heated after that. He trailed his tongue against my bottom lip and I happily opened my mouth for him and I let him deepen the kiss. He started to move his fingers in circles and his touch was burning onto my skin through my shirt. I leaned into his touch and he flipped us so that was hovering above me.

He moved his lips to my neck and started trailing kisses to my jaw, then to the hollow of my neck and to my collarbone. When he got to my collarbone, he trailed his tongue against it, and I shivered from delight. He removed his hands from my collarbone and went to my neck and he started to suck slightly on it.

I gave a soft moan and he groaned himself. I wound my hands around his neck then I tangled them into his hair. One of his hands went under my shirt and he started to caress the skin of my stomach. He trailed his hands down until he reached the hem of my shirt and he took it off of me and threw it somewhere on the floor.

All of a sudden, I got fed up with feeling his muscle through his shirt, so I got his shirt and threw it off of him. I ran my hands through his muscles and I sighed out of contentment. He moaned and I only kissed him harder. One of his hands went to go cup my breast through the material of the bra when we heard a knock on the door.

"Kim? Are you almost done? We're waiting for you downstairs you know." Grace called from the other side of the door.

The minute I heard her voice, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I can't believe that I just made out with her brother! And it wasn't just a measly little kiss. It was a full blown make-out session! What the hell am I gonna do?

I pushed him off of me and scrambled off of my bed. "Yeah sorry, I'll be down in a bit!" I called.

I heard her give out a short laugh. "Okay whatever you say. Just hurry!" And I heard her footsteps walking away from the door. When I couldn't hear them anymore I turned to Carson who was looking at me with confusion.

"Why'd you push me off?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious? It was Grace! If she found out that we were doing this," I gestured to us, "she would flip!"

Shock overtook his features.

"Shit."

We both started to scramble for our shirts quickly. After I was done I turned to him. He was buttoning the buttons on his shirt quickly. "Go downstairs right now. Just say you were in the bathroom and I'll be brushing my hair. Got it?"

He nodded in understanding and started for the door. "Oh and Carson?"

He turned around. "Let's never speak of this okay? This will never happen again." His face fell for a second before he quickly covered it up and it made me question if I saw it happen or if it was just my imagination.

"Okay. That's fine with me." And he opened the door and walked out.

I ran a shaky hand through my hair. Whew, that was close. Usually, Grace just barges into my room without a second thought. But thank goodness she didn't this time. If she saw us like that, she would never forgive me!

I went to my dresser and picked up my brush. Should I tell Grace? I could tell her that it will never happen again. Or I can just not tell her and pretend that it never happened.

I thought back to what happened on the bed. I thought of the way he ran his hands over my body and the way he kissed me. I felt like I actually wanted him to take my virginity! I'm supposed to be saving that for someone special, not my best friends brother!

I felt so ashamed of myself. What kind of person am I? What kind of friend am I? Why did I do that? Argh, all these questions in my head and I have no answers for any of them! I started to brush my hair while trying to think of the answers for the questions, but I found nothing.

I shouldn't be thinking of this. This was never going to happen again anyways! I sighed. Since when has he made me feel this way? We always sat close to each other but yet I've never felt anything. But earlier, I felt as if I needed to have him closer. I felt as if he wasn't close enough, and his body was flushed against mine!.

I put the brush down and I sighed again. I just need to forget about it and move on. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. The first person I saw was Grace. I smiled and walked towards her and when she saw me, she smiled.

I don't know why, but when I saw that smile, I instantly felt guilty. I really shouldn't have done that. I'm a horrible friend.

When I got to her she engulfed me into a hug. "Hey! How do you like the party so far?"

I chuckled. "Grace, I barely got downstairs. You're the first person that I have talked to."

Her mouth formed into an O. "Oh well then do you know why we threw the party?" she said with a big smile. Even if I knew, I decided to let her tell me. I shook my head as a no.

"Well, we threw it to get your head off of things! You've been pretty stressed with the agent stuff." When she said the last part, she lowered her voice so that nobody would hear her.

"Oh, well that does make sense."

I saw Julie and Milton coming to us with Milton's arm around Julie's waist and Jerry and Brody were right behind them. I smiled.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate it." Jerry and Brody come to give me a hug, then it was Julie and Grace's turn. After we pulled away, I saw Grace's two older brothers on the couch talking with each other and laughing.

"Hey guys. I'm going to go talk to Peter and Jesse for a bit. I haven't seen them in forever so I guess that it'll be a good thing to do." They all nodded. "We'll join you in a bit. I'm just gonna get some food cause I'm starving!" Jerry cried out and he made a beeline for the kitchen with Milton and Brody right behind him.

I shook my head. Boys will always be boys.

I made my way where Peter and Jesse sat. "Hey guys!"

They looked up to where I was standing and Jesse jumped up and pulled me into a bear hug. After a while, I couldn't breath anymore.

"Jesse. Can't. Breath. Please. Let me. Go!"

He immediately let me go and I started to gasp for much needed air. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." I turned to Peter and he gave me a normal hug and I sat on the couch in front of them.

"So Peter, how's Wendy?"

Wendy was Peter's wife. They got married 3 years ago. Peter is 28 while Wendy is 26. Wendy is a really sweet and funny girl and she is absolutely perfect for him. She has short black hair that is up to her shoulders and she has brown eyes.

Peter looks a lot like his brothers with his blond hair and blue eyes. But he has his hair in a type of Mohawk and he is also really muscular, he probably had the most muscle out of all of Grace's brothers. He was wearing a red shirt with black ripped jeans. He was pretty hot, but he was way too old for me and he was taken.

Jesse was 25. He had blond hair and blue eyes two and he also had shaggy hair like Carson, but his hair was a bit shorter. He was wearing a blue shirt with white jeans. He was very muscular and he had a girlfriend who's name was Megan.

She was 23 and was really pretty with her red hair and green eyes. She was really nice, but she never took shit from anyone. She was like a lamb on the outside, and a tiger on the inside.

Jesse was completely in love with her and it was so sweet to see him wanting to do anything for her. Whenever she was in the room, he would only be looking at her. Even though girls were throwing themselves at him when she wasn't there, he completely blew them off, sometimes, not in a very nice way.

"Oh, she's perfectly fine. But guess what?" he had a big smile on his face.

"What is it?'

"She's 2 months pregnant!"

My mouth dropped open in shock. No way!

"That's amazing! Do you know what the gender is?"

He chuckled and I could see the gleam of excitement in his eyes. "Yeah. We're having a girl!" he said with pure joy. I jumped up in happiness and I went to go hug him.

"Oh wow congratulations! But why isn't she here right now? Shouldn't she be with you?"

He nodded. "She should, but she went to go to see her parents. I'm going to leave here early so that we can tell her parents together. I just wanted to stop by and say hi since I haven't seen you in forever."

I smiled. "Well when you see her, tell her that I say hi and congratulations!"

He got up and gave me one last hug. "Will do. Well I guess it's time for me to go now. I'll see you sometime soon okay?" I nodded and he left.

"So, you forgot about me huh?"

I turned to see Jesse sitting on the couch with a pout on his face, but I could still see the amusement in his eyes. I smirked. "Yes, in fact I have."

His amusing pout turned into a scowl. "That wasn't very nice you know."

I laughed. "I know. So now let's talk about Megan. How is she?"

He smiled, but it had a hint of nervousness behind it. He shifted awkwardly in his seat and he didn't make eye contact with me. I rose an eyebrow. "Uh Jesse. If something's wrong, you know you can tell me."

"Yeah, you can tell us anything."

We both looked up to see all 5 of the rest of our little gang including Carson come up and sit around us, some even sitting on the floor. Carson tried to catch my eye, but I avoided eye contact with him.

Grace looked at me. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I just asked him how him and Megan are doing, and he just started to avoid eye contact and shift awkwardly in his seat."

"Oh, okay." Grace said. She looked over to him and put a comforting hand on his arm. "Jesse, you can tell us anything. Come on. You've known us for a really long time, and none of us has kept any secrets from you. We always tell each other everything. So you know that you can tell us anything."

After those words left her mouth, I caught Carson's eyes and I suddenly felt nausous and horrible. She was right, We always tell each other everything. So why am I not telling her what happened between Carson and I? I promised myself that the minute the party is over, I would tell Grace what happened between the two of us.

He sighed and nodded. "Well, it's not really a bad thing, but it's just making me really nervous." he looked up at all of us and saw that we all had the same blank faces on. "Oh for Christ's sake, I'm going to ask her to marry me!" he cried out in exasperation.

My mouth dropped open in shock and everyone else followed suit. "You said what now?" Milton asked, his mouth opened the farthest. "I said, I'm going to propose to her." he said slower this time.

We heard a squeal and we saw Grace tackle him to the floor. "Oh finally! She will definitely say yes! I just know it!"

We all nodded in agreement. "It's true. She really does love you man. Just go for it. I know that she'll say yes." Brody smiled.

He smiled at us. "Thanks guys. I was still going to ask her-" he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He smiled apologetically at us and when he saw the name on the screen, his face lit up and he answered the phone hurriedly.

We all looked at each other and we knew right away who called. After a while of saying "ok" and "yeah" and after one "I'll be right there", he hung up and turned to face us.

"You can go man, I know that you'd rather be there than being over here." Jerry chuckled. "Thanks guys!" he jumped up and before he left, he gave me a quick hug. "Bye Kim. I hope that I'll see you soon! And when she says yes, you all are invited to the wedding!"

Grace and Julie start squealing and talking about dresses and shopping. I roll my eyes. That would be a hell of a trip.

After the party was done, Grace and I were cleaning up. Her mom and dad offered, but we said that it was okay for us to do it. After all, they were the ones who bought everything and put everything everywhere.

As I was brooming the floor, I kept stealing glances at Grace. Should I tell her? I know I said that I was going to tell her after the party, but I just couldn't. She was just so happy and I couldn't ruin that for her. But right now, we're all alone, and I can easily tell her with no distractions.

_Stop being a chicken, and just tell her you idiot!_

Hey! You don't know how hard it is! What if she never talks to me again? What if she kicks me out of her house? What if-

_Okay look, you are over exaggerating. I really don't think that she would kick you out of her house. If you just tell her what you did, and say that it won't happen ever again, then I think that she will forgive you._

_Yeah, she might be mad for a couple of hours or days, but it's better than not telling her, and having her completely hurt and sad that you couldn't tell her that one little thing and she wouldn't talk to you for a very long time. Which do you think is better?_

Okay. Honestly, you're starting to creep me out. Usually, people have stupid voices in their heads and voices that will annoy the shit out of them, but yet I have a wise voice?

_Yes, yes you do and I take pride in that. Now tell Grace before it's too late._

Yes boss.

_Shut up._

I turned to Grace and wiped my shaky hands on my jeans. "Hey Grace?"

She turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something." she stopped wiping the table and turned towards me, waiting for me to keep on going. "Well, you see I-" I was interrupted by her phone ringing.

_Oh come on!_

She answered the phone and she smiled when she heard the other voice through the phone. "Oh hey Julie! So when did you say that we can go shopping? Tomorrow? Oh that's awesome! Kim's coming too of course. Oh trust me, when you go shopping with that girl, you have to practically drag her to the dressing room and-"

She started heading up the stairs, but not before mouthing, "We're not done."

After her voice completely faded, I sighed and leaned down on the broomstick. Will I ever be able to tell Grace before it's too late?

**_/AN/_**

**_I think I'll double update today ! _**

**_And I know you'll hate me for Carson and Kim, but relax, it's all coming together I promise._**


	7. Chapter 6: 'While I'm thinking'

Chapter 6 - 'While I'm thinking, just don't talk to me okay?'

"Kim."

_Poke_

"Kim."

_Poke_

"Kim get your fat ass off of the bed right now before I make an tube full of ice and throw you in it!" I hear my best friend Grace scream.

I don't say anything even though I really wanted to scoff and roll my eyes at her. Throw me in a tub full of ice? Pfft, yeah right!

"Fine. But you asked for it Kim. You better not get mad at me for this!"

After a while, I didn't hear anything so I guess she made it look like she was actually going to do it. A small smile slips on my face. She wouldn't do something like that. I thought about it for a while. She wouldn't... Right?

After a long time, I decided to go back to sleep. I knew she wasn't capable of doing something like that.

About an hour later, I hear a loud bang of the door which almost made me jump up in my bed, but I made sure that I didn't. I kept my face neutral as Grace takes one of my legs in her hands and drags me off the bed. I hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow! Grace, what was that for?" I whine while rubbing my sore ass.

I look up at her and I see that she has a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Get ready to feel the coldness of ice in a tub!" she cackles crazily and by this point, I knew that she was telling the truth. Fear courses through my body and I try to get up quickly. "I'm up, I'm up!" I cry.

She made sure that I stayed on the ground and she straddled me. "Oh no Kim. It's much too late now. You should've known that I was capable of doing something like this."

She gets up and drags me to the restroom, ignoring my loud cries of asking her to let me go, or asking for someone in this house to help me. As we were going to the restroom, I saw hope.

Grace's mom was coming up the stairs with an amused smile on her face. I start to thrash in Grace's arms again.

"Brenda!" I remember to call her by her first name to get on her good side. "Help me please! I know that you won't let Grace do this to me right?"

She laughs. "Oh I'm sorry Kim, but you're on your own for this one." Grace high fives her mother and brings me to my doom. As soon as I'm inside, she turns and locks the door. I peer inside the tub and I see that the tub was indeed full of ice.

I only have one last hope and I know that it won't work. I shall plead with Grace so that she can let me go. "Grace. Come on, we can work this out." I say with my hands up as if I'm approaching a wild animal, and in this case, I kinda think that I am approaching one.

"Gracie, think about this. I know that deep inside of you, you really don't wanna do this."

She snorts. "Hell yeah I do. Your face will be hilarious! Now stop trying to reason with me. It ain't gonna work." And with those last words, she pushed me into the tub full of freezing, cold, ice.

The minute my body hit the cold water, I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything or hear anything besides really loud screaming. Oh wait, that's me. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Grace's hysterical laughing.

I woke up to my head pounding. I groaned. What the hell happened?

"She's awake!"

"I know that, I can see that! I think even a deaf person would be able to hear her loud groan."

I heard a snort and someone else laughing. I open my eyes and I see Grace, Julie, Milton, Brody, Jerry and Jack all sitting around my bed.

Wait, Jack? What is he doing here?

I voice my thoughts aloud and he puts on a fake hurt expression. "Why? You don't want me here? I thought we were friends!"

I snort. "Friends? The only time I have talked to you was at the party. And I didn't even know who you were at the time. But now that I do, I really don't want anything to do with you."

The minute those words leave my mouth and I see the hurt expression on his face, I instantly regret it. Why, oh why do I have to have such a big mouth? I was about to tell him that he could stay, when he got up without a word, and left.

The minute the front door closed, Grace and Julie pounced on me and started attacking me with pillows.

"Why" hit "did you" hit "say that" hit "to Jack Brewer!" hit, hit, hit.

Grace stops for a while and glares at me, while Julie keeps on going. "Hey! Stop it you guys! I just fainted! I personally don't think that you should be abusing a person who just fainted!" I cry out while putting my hands in front of me to try and block the hits that I was getting.

"Well why did you say that to the hottest guy in school?" Julie cried out in exasperation.

"Hey! I thought I was the hottest guy for you! I'm your boyfriend ya know!" Milton said with a pout. Julie ignores him and kept waiting for my answer. I saw Brody pat his back in attempt to calm him down, while Jerry was just laughing.

I turn back to Grace and Julie and I sigh. I can see in their eyes that they won't let me go until I tell them why I did it.

I rolled my eyes and decided to tell them. "Well I didn't know who he was at the party. He seemed like a nice person to talk to. But when you guys told me who he was, I didn't want to talk to him anymore. Honestly, he's a jerk and I don't want to be involved with anyone like him."

Brody nods in understanding, but Julie and Grace didn't care. "So what? That just makes him all the more hotter!" Grace exclaims while fanning her face with her hands. I roll my eyes and something clicks in my head. I just remembered that Brody wanted me to talk to her about him. Damn it I forgot!

I get off the bed so I can get some food and Grace follows me. When we got downstairs, I turn to her. "Hey Gracie."

"What?" she calls from inside of the fridge.

"What do you think of Brody?"

I guess she didn't expect that question because she drops the pan that she was holding and hit her head on the top of the fridge.

I burst out laughing while she groans in pain. "That was hilarious Grace! Man I should've recorded that!" I double over in laughter again. After her head stopped pounding, she turned over to me with a glare. "It's not funny!"

I smirk at her in return. "Karma's a bitch Gracie." she rolls her eyes and pokes her head back into the fridge. "Hey, you never answered my question. What do you think of him?"

She looks at me with a nervous face. "Oh, yeah, uh, you know, he's a good friend... And he's nice... And, yeah... you know... why are you even asking me?"

I smirk. "So in other words, you like him?"

She gasps, "God no!"

My smirk grows wider. "Well the blush on your cheeks says otherwise."

She gasps and her hands fly to her red cheeks. When she notices that they are burning, she tries to step around me, but I wasn't going to let her go without knowing if she definitely likes him or not, even though I have a pretty good idea.

She turns around and decides to ignore me. I sigh and walk up to her. "Come on Grace. You know we tell each other everything." I sighed inwardly. I decided that after she told me if she like him or not, I'll tell her what happened.

"You promise you won't react badly to this?" she asked while nervously biting her lip.

A smile broke onto my face. "So you do like him?"

She hesitantly nodded. I squeal and run to hug her. After I crushed her in a bone-breaking hug, I pulled away to see her shock filled face. "Okay, I did not expect you to react like that!" she said. But then her face broke out into a huge smile.

"So you don't mind?"

"No! Of course I don't! Why wouldn't I want you to like him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because you don't think that he's my type, or that you think he's too serious, or that maybe he's-"

"Okay, I get it. But honestly, you can't help who you like." I said.

I think I should tell her now. It's a good time, and I do have to tell her before anyone interrupts.

"Um, Grace. I also have something to tell you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

I take a deep breath. Okay, this is it. It's now or never.

"Please don't get mad at me! I promise that it'll never happen again!"

A look of confusion passes her face. "Uh Kim, you haven't told me yet..."

"What?"

"You didn't tell me anything. All you said was, 'Please don't get mad at me! I promise that it'll never happen again!'"

I chuckle nervously. "Whoops."

She narrows her eyes at me. "Okay, spit it out now."

"Okay. WellatthepartymeandCarsonaccidentallymadeoutinmyroomandnowIfeelsobadaboutit! Please don't be mad!"

She looks at me confused, before she just rolls her eyes. "Okay Kim. Can you say it slower for me please?"

I nodded and gulped. "Well at the party, me and Carson accidentally made out in my room and now I feel so bad about it."

I looked at the floor. I didn't want to see the complete rage in her face. I saw her feet make their way closer to my face.

"Kim?"

I didn't answer, nor look up.

"Kim, look at me." By the tone of her voice, I knew that I shouldn't argue, so I looked up at her face. When I looked into her eyes, I saw no emotion.

"I'm not mad at you, but I'm not happy either. I just need time to think. So while I'm thinking, just don't talk to me okay?"

Before I could say anything, she was out of the room, and making her way upstairs with the rest of the guys. I felt my eyes water. Not talk to Grace? I don't think I can pull that off! The longest I've been without talking to her should be about 2 minutes.

I left the kitchen and was about to head upstairs when I thought better of it. I don't think that I should be up there right now. Not while Grace and I are like this.

I sigh and grabbed the house keys and left without another word. I closed the door and leaned against it. I started to think what I should do. Should I just go back inside, or should I take a walk.

I decided to go for a walk so that I could clear my head, and I started down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

I know that not talking to Grace will be hard, but if that's what it takes to make her talk to me again, then I'll do it. It's going to be really hard, especially since we're living in the same house, and we eat together, and we help each other with homework.

I let out a shaky breath and looked up at the sky. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. It was the complete opposite of my mood today. Usually, the weather matches the mood that people are in, but not me.

"Hey Kim!"

I whirl around and saw a figure running up to me. I smile slightly. "Hey Jack."

He caught up to me and let a small smile slip to his face. "Hey. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Nah, I feel fine."

He nods. "Okay then."

We start walking together in silence, when I realize that I have to apologize for kicking him out.

"Hey Jack?"

He turns to me and hums to show that he's listening. "I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know why I said what I said. I guess I was being stupid."

He chuckled slightly. "Nah, you're not stupid. Don't say that. And you were right. We don't really know each other that well. So how about we get to know each other better, yeah?"

I look at his face and his eyes held nothing but hope, happiness, and excitement. I shrugged. Why not? What's the worst that could happen? It could give me something to do while Grace and I aren't talking, and I'd be getting a new friend. It's a win-win situation.

"Sure. I'd love that."

**_There you go ! A double update !_**

**_Please enjoy ! _**

**_Can I please get at least 25-30 reviews until the next chapter ?_**


	8. Chapter 7: 'I really have to go'

Chapter 7 - 'I really have to go!'

I walk back into the house to find everything quiet. I walk upstairs to my room and I collapsed down onto the bed. Today was a long day. And the one thing that I never wanted to happen, it actually happened. Just the thought of it brought tears into my eyes.

I heard the front door open and close. Curiously, I tiptoed to the door and I creaked it open just in time to see Grace coming up the stairs. She walks past my room and without a backwards glance, she shuts the door. I sigh and close the door. Well, it looks like she doesn't care that we're not talking anymore.

I go onto my bed and fall into a restless sleep, wondering what the next day will bring.

I woke up to hear my annoying alarm ringing loudly into my ear. I smacked it and groaned in annoyance. I really didn't want to go to school today. I rolled out of my bed and I staggered into the shower. I washed my hair and did some thinking.

I still have to tell Brody that Grace likes him. I turned off the water and I dried myself off. I went to my closet and put on some black jeans with a white blouse. I put on mascara, and went deeper into my closet and got my guns and knives that I might need for the day.

I walk out of my room and I instantly ran into Grace. I was about to say something, when she just looked to the ground and walked away. I shook my head and walked down the stairs and out of the house. I wasn't in the mood for breakfast, and that is a first.

When I got to school, I went to my locker and started getting my books. While I was getting my English book, I felt a shadow loom over my shadow. I turn and was face to face with Jack. I smile. "Hey!"

"Hey back. You have English next?"

I nodded my head and closed my locker. "Great, I'll walk you there."

"Okay, sure."

We started walking down to the English room, and I ignored all the stares from the guys, and all the jealous looks that the girls were giving me.

As we were walking, a thought struck me. I haven't had anyone attack me in a while. Why? They couldn't have just given up! I still wanted my revenge! I shook my head. They wouldn't just stop. They probably just wanted me to think that so they can make a surprise attack. But no way in hell am I falling for that. I'm too smart for that.

We walked inside the classroom and I walked to my seat. The same girl from last time was sitting there. I inwardly groaned. I didn't want any trouble today! I walked up to my seat and looked at her, waiting for her to notice that I was in front of her.

She didn't notice, but kept on listening to her music which was so loud, I can hear every beat and word coming out of the earphones. It was like it was playing out loud. I grimaced. I don't know how anyone can listen to music that loud.

I tapped on her shoulder to get her attention, but like last time, she was ignoring me. I huffed in annoyance and tapped her shoulder again, this time, I kept tapping until she looked up at me. She took off one earphone to listen to me and rolled her eyes. "Can I help you?"

"You're in my seat. Again."

"So? What are you gonna do about that?"

My jaw almost dropped open. Couldn't she just give me my seat back?

"Look, can you just please go find another seat?"

She was about to reply when she shut her mouth. For a second, I thought that she was going to move to another seat, but she didn't. Instead, she looked me over from head to toe and cocked her head to the side as if she was assessing me.

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. What is she doing? She must've found what she was looking for, because she smirked, got up, and walked away to another seat. I watched her walk away in confusion and uneasiness. Something wasn't right. I shook my head and sat in my seat.

The teacher came in and started the lesson. After a while of listening to her talking, I got bored, so I started to daydream. I felt a stirring in the lower part and I knew that I had to go to the restroom. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. I have half an hour left. I think I can hold it in.

Five minutes later, I really had to go. I thought that it would go away, but it just got worse. I started to do a little dance in my seat. People from my left and right looked at me weirdly. "What?" I whispered. "I have to go to the restroom!" They gave me a disgusted look and looked away.

I shrugged and looked at the clock. Twenty more minutes left. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. My knee started to jump back up and down because that was the closest thing that I could do without having people look at me weirdly.

I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. I look at the clock again and saw that there was only Fifteen minutes left. I let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through my brown hair. I tried to distract myself by looking out the window and looking outside, but I saw someone watering the grass.

I tried to look away from the water dropping, but I couldn't. I just couldn't look away and stop imaging that being my pee. I can't do this and can't do this, I can't do this! I jumped up and ran to the teacher's desk and obviously startled her. "Can I go to the bathroom please! I really have to go!" I cried while doing the dance.

I heard people behind me laughing, but I couldn't care less at the moment. All I cared about was getting to a restroom and fast! She nodded and was about to say something, but I didn't hear it because I ran out of the room and to the restroom.

I got into the stall and locked it and went to do my jeans. I unbuttoned them and tried to do my zipper, but it was stuck. "Oh come on! Get down! Fuck why is this happening? Who has ever heard of a high schooler peeing in their pants?" I moaned in desperation while trying to get my zipper down. I finally succeeded in getting the zipper down and I finally did my business.

I sighed out in relief, pulled my pants, did the zipper, and I flushed. I walked out feeling much better and much more relieved. I washed my hands and I fixed my hair. I walked out and started walking down the hall and into the class. I looked around and saw that I was the only one in the halls.

I turned a corner and I saw the girl who was sitting in my seat earlier walking towards me. I thought she was going to keep on walking, but she came up right in front of me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Hi?"

"She smirked. "I know your name." I got even more confused.

"Um okay? I'm not surprised. First of all, the teacher does roll call and obviously you heard her call my name. Or you could have heard people-"

"No. I know your name from a different way." Now she full on smiled. I almost grimaced when I saw her teeth. They were yellow as if she had never heard about a toothbrush and toothpaste before, and she desperately needed braces.

"Okay..." I said uncertainly. "How do you..." I never got to finish my sentence because she picked me up and ran up to the rooftop with me dangling from her back. I was now majorly confused. What is she doing? Is she- no. She can't! As she was running, my head was hitting her back and all the blood from my body was rushing to it.

When we got to the roof, she dropped me onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. The minute my body hit the floor, I got right back up to my feet, and took a few steps away from her. I was certain that she was from my enemies! I kept taking steps away from her, which made her smirk. "Well, I think it look like you found me out." I nodded.

"Well then. Let's just get this done and over with." I didn't even have time to see her jumping towards me. it was literally like she flew towards me! She punched me in the face and kicked me in the gut. I was going to double over in pain, but I knew better so I returned a punch to her face.

It was like I never punched her because she kicked her leg up to kick me in the face, but I dropped down and ducked it and I sent my foot around so I knocked her clear off her feet. She cried out in surprise and fell on the floor with a thud. I jumped onto her and straddled her.

She tried to get me off of her by rolling us over, but I would just roll us right back. I reached into my shirt and pulled out a knife. Instead of widening her eyes, she just smirked. "Oh? So you have a knife huh? Oh! I'm so scared! Pftt, yeah right!"

She pushed me from on top of her, but I didn't budge a bit. I thought that she would get frustrated, but she smirked instead. I frowned. Is that all she does? Every time I see her, she smirks and it annoys the hell out of me!

This time, when she pushed me, she pushed me so hard I had no choice but to move a little bit, and she took that to her advantage. When I had moved back, she punched me in the gut, then she picked me up like nothing, and she threw me all the way to the other side of the roof and I banged my head on the concrete floor.

I ignored it and I got back up. I started to see stars but I shook my head quickly to clear my head, and it worked. I looked and I saw her stalking towards me with a creepy smile like a predator coming towards its prey.

I was starting to get scared because she's maybe one of the hardest that I have fought so far, but I know that she wouldn't be the hardest because I still have to fight the leader. I gulped down my fear because I knew that it wasn't good to have fear.

I pushed my fear to the back of my head and focused on the girl stalking towards me. This is just between me, and her. No one else. I can do this. I will beat her. I can't die like this because I still have to make up with Grace.

She came towards me with her pocket knife poised in the air, ready to stab me. I ducked and before she could stab my back, I whirled around and kicked her in her back to send her farther away from me.

I ran after her and I grabbed her arm before she could turn around, and I twisted it until I heard the sickening crack which meant that it was now broken. I let go of it and she cried out in pain and dropped to the ground while clutching her arm. I took that to my advantage and I turned to her face and kicked her in the face. Hard.

Some teeth flew out of her mouth and scattered everywhere. She spit out blood and she stood up, broken arm and all. She glared at me. "You shouldn't have done that. Now I will kill you, slowly, and surely. I will make you beg me to kill you already, but of course I won't. I will kill you and enjoy every single second of it." she growled.

She took out her knife and she threw it at me. I didn't see that coming, and it was coming really fast. I ducked, but I didn't duck fast enough. The knife sliced my cheek, and I felt a wetness trickle down my cheek, which was obviously blood.

I ignored my cheek and I went towards her. She punched my face, and was about to punch the other side of my face, but I grabbed her hand and twisted it. I flipped her over and she hit the floor with a loud thud.

I put my foot over her heart and I was breathing heavily. I had to finish her now. People would notice me gone and I had to go before they saw the huge gash on my cheek. I scowled down at her and I saw her trying to get my foot off of her chest.

I smirked. "Well, well, well. Am I hurting you? Well that's just to bad." I took my foot off and before she could do anything, I went down and put my knee right where my foot was. I barked out a cold laugh. "You really thought that I would let you free? I'm not that stupid. Honestly. I'm the one who killed all of your partners, and I won't have any problem in killing you.

"So, what will your last words be?"

She tried gasping for air. I heard the door to the roof open, but I didn't remove my eyes from her face.

"Kim! What do you think your doing?" I heard people shout.

I ignored them and kept my eyes on her face.

"Let go of me Jerry! I have to get to them before Kim kills Jasmine!"

I raised an eyebrow. "So your name is Jasmine huh?" She tries to nod, but with the lack of air that is going through her system, she can't. I smile. "Oh well. Such a pretty name has to go to waste."

Her eyes widen and she tries to shake her head. "N-no! N-no! P-p-p-please n-n-no!" She manages to get out. I give her a fake sympathetic look and pout playfully. "Oh. Well I'm sorry. Do you think that I'll actually fall for that? You're not gonna go anywhere _Jasmine_." I said stressing on her name.

"Kim! Get off of her now!" I hear Mrs. Duffy scream. I ignore her.

I know that I should just finish this already because Mrs. Duffy is someone that you wouldn't exactly call skinny. I felt bad for Jerry having to hold her back, so I decided to just finish Jasmine right then and there. She was already losing enough air anyways. Her face was almost as white as a sheet and she was taking in shaky breaths.

I could feel the blood from my gash still going down my check, and I knew that it was a deep cut. I let some of the pressure from my knee go so Jasmine could breath, and I could feel Jasmine sag with relief as she thought I was going to let her go. I laughed in my head. Yeah right.

"Say good-bye to the world Jasmine." I say with a sickly sweet smile.

Her eyes widen in alarm and I pressed my knee down and I saw the life slowly drain from Jasmine's eyes. I felt her sag underneath me and I knew she was dead. I got up and turned around to see Mrs. Duffy elbow Jerry in the ribs and she ran to where I was standing.

"Kim! What were you thinking? Why did you kill her? What were... Oh my gosh! You're bleeding from your cheek! That is a deep cut! Oh my! You need to go and get that checked out!" She kept blabbing on and on and I felt like grabbing a knife and stabbing her.

I looked behind her and I saw Jack's face looking at me with confusion, sadness and it also looked like he was studying me and trying to figure me out. I didn't like the look on his face, Mrs. Duffy's blabbing and the way everyone was staring at me, so I just walked past Mrs. Duffy and past everyone else, and I left the roof without looking back.

But as I was walking home, I couldn't get the image of the sadness on Jack's face out of my head.


	9. Chapter 8: Forever Until the day I die

Chapter 8 - Forever until the day I die

_Catch._

_Toss._

_Catch._

_Toss._

I repeated the cycle over and over and over again as I lay there on my bed. I groaned and tried to shake my head clear of the thoughts. I just couldn't get it out of my head.

The sadness on Jack's face will probably be etched in my head forever until the day I die.

I heard a beeping noise coming from my phone. I rolled over and grabbed it. I read who it was from and frowned. It said Unknown Number on it.

Who could it be?

_'Who is this?'_ I typed.

A couple of seconds later, the person replied with '_Jack__.'_

My heart skipped a beat. No wait, actually, it stopped for a second, then restarted again. A billion questions were going around in my head. How did he get my number? What did he want? Was he going to guess that I was an agent? At the last thought, I sat up abruptly. No. No way. There is no way he would figure out that I'm an agent.

I looked at my phone and typed, '_What did you need?'_

He instantly replied. It was as if he was just sitting there, waiting for my texts. '_Meet me in the park at 8. Don't be late.'_

I was instantly confused. Why would he want to meet in the park. Nothing bad would happen right? Nah, I don't think so. I checked the time. It was 4. I had time to spare. My stomach growled and I chuckled a bit. Of course I would be hungry.

I walked out of my room and heard voices downstairs. Curiosity sparked inside of me, and I went downstairs to check it out. When I was downstairs, I heard the voices coming out of the kitchen, so I walked there and was greeted by the sight of Jerry, Grace, Julie, Milton, and Brody. They looked like they were having fun and laughing.

The minute they saw me, their laughter died down and we were just standing there, looking at each other in silence. Grace was leaning over the counter, Jerry was in the middle of drinking something, Brody's face was red from laughter, Julie was on the floor, clutching her stomach, and Milton was just sitting there, now with an awkward smile on his face.

I felt like I didn't belong. I felt like I was intruding. "Sorry guys. I'll just... go." I turned around and walked up the stairs while letting a few stray tears fall down my face.

Looks like they were doing fine without me. They all had each other while I had no one. Not one person at all. I let out a big sigh and entered my room. I fell face first onto my bed, and just let it all out. I cried for the loss of Grace and my friends. I cried for the loss of my parents. I cried because I was a killer. I cried because I was all alone, with no one, not one single soul.

I must've fell asleep while crying because the next thing I knew, I was in the exact position I was the afternoon before. I looked at the time and saw that it was 7:50. I knew i was forgetting something, but i just couldn't remember what. I just sat on my bed, trying to remember what I forgot.

Then it came to me. I have to go meet Jack! But at what time again? I leaped for my phone and I quickly unlocked it. I went to my messages and saw that he wanted me to meet him at 8. It was 5 minuted til then!

I freaked and ran out of the house, not even noticing what i had on. I ran all the way to the park, without stopping once. When I got there, I looked all around for him, but I couldn't find him. I groaned in irritation. I ran all the way over here, and he's not even here!

I was about to leave when I saw him by the fountain with his back hunched. He kept looking at his phone which I guess he was looking at the time. He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair and he looked distraught. I knew he was waiting for me, so I walked up to him. When he heard my footsteps, his head snapped up and he looked relieved.

"Hey, Sorry I'm late. I kind of fell asleep and barely woke up." I said while scratching the back of my head sheepishly. He rolls his eyes and a small smile slips on his face. He looked at me, then furrowed his eyebrows and looked as if he was studying my face clearly. I started to shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Hey, why do your eyes look red and puffy?"

I froze and remembered that I cried myself to sleep. He can't know why I was crying! I shrugged it off and tried to look cool. "Oh I don't know. It's probably because I didn't put any makeup on."

He didn't look convinced but let it go. I sighed in relief. "Well anyways. Let's talk about what I called you here for."

He nodded his head in a guesture to follow him, so that's what I did. We started walking in silence for a bit, before he finally started talking.

"Why did you kill Jasmine?"

I stopped walking and he stopped also. He looked at me, and I avoided looking into his eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not everyday you see someone at school killing someone else in front of everyone. No one even knows why."

_It's because I'm an agent and she's part of The Slayers. I need revenge for my parents' death._ I thought. Of course I couldn't say that! That wouldn't go down well!

"Well wouldn't you like to know. That's my business, not yours. So I'd really appreciate it if you don't ask questions about that." He looked at me for a while, but I kept my gaze on the floor and kept walking.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him look at the floor also and I heard him mutter, "I'm sorry."

I let a small smile slip on my face. "It's okay."

We kept walking in silence for a while. It felt nice. The moon was giving a bit of light and the people were walking, the little kids playing in the fountain, the wind blowing, the trees ruslting. It all felt so good.

It was at times like these when I wished that I wasn't an agent. That I had a normal life. That I still had my parents, and I wasn't an agent. I wasn't looking behind my back every minute of the day, or having to carry a gun and knife with me everywhere I go.

I felt tears coming to my eyes again, but I forced them down. I couldn't cry. Especially not in front of Jack.

One of our phones rang and I checked my cell. It wasn't that one so I looked at Jack and he checked his phone also. It wasn't that one either. I furrowed my eyebrows when realization hit me.

It was my agent phone.

I couldn't answer it when Jack was right next to me! He would probably hear what the person was saying, or he would notice that something was up! I had to answer it, but I didn't know how? I was freaking out slightly in my head, when I heard Jack ask, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

I looked at him, and he was staring at me strangely. I let out a fake laugh and nodded. "Oh, yeah! Don't worry, I was about to do that right now!" He looked like he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything.

I answered before it could go to voicemail, and I heard voices from the other side. I heard some shouting and grunting, and I knew that this was going to be serious. I gave an apologetic smile to Jack and I walk a short distance away where I knew that I was out of hearing shot.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I need you to come here now. We found the place where The Slayers are. We're going to go in, but we knew that you wanted to kill the boss with your own hands, so I called you. Now hurry up and get your ass here."

My body went numb. They found The Slayers place? How did they find it? We've been looking for that place for years! One part of me wanted to run over there as fast as I could, but another part of me was a little hesitant. I mean, they are a really strong group, there is no denying that. But I just has this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

What if we didn't make it out alive? What if I never get to see Grace and my friends again? What if, what if, what if?

"I'm on my way."

I went back to where Jack was standing and it turns out I was right. He didn't hear anything. I held back a sigh of relief and I reached him. His head snapped up and his eyes met mine. His eyes held worry in them and I was instantly confused. Why would he be worried?

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged. "Well I don't know. When you got the phone call, you looked really surprised and your face instantly turned hard and cold, so I was worried that something bad happened."

I shook my head and laughed. "No it was nothing. It was just Grace's parents calling me and telling me something. I just wasn't too happy about it." I lied. "I'm sorry but I really have to go. If I don't get there now, then something bad might happen."

He nodded in understanding and he kind of looked... disappointed? Okay, now that's just weird. I shook it off just in time to see him give me a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Want me to drop you off?" I shook my head. I didn't really need that right now. "No thanks I'm fine. You should just go home, you know, get some rest or something.

He nodded. "Okay then. I'll see you at school?" he asked sounding hopeful. I nodded, but felt a twang in my heart. _I might not make it._ I mentally shook my head. I didn't need to be thinking those thoughts right now.

He waved and started walking away. I watched him walk with his back hunched in a drooping matter, and I could see the back muscles from his shirt. I literally drooled at the image, but slapped myself back to my senses. No Kim! You can't get attached to anyone! Living the life that you're living, you're going to die soon, so there is no point in getting attached to anyone.

With that thought, my mood dropped and I drooped my shoulders. That's right. I cant get attached to anyone. With one last look at Jack's retreating back, I turned around, and headed home the other way.

When I got home, I immediately went upstairs to prepare myself for the fight mentally, physically, and emotionally. They are going to be the best fighters that I have ever fought before, and I have a high chance of losing it. But I can't lose this fight. I just can't.

I went to my room, and changed into clothes which were more appropriate for the occasion, and I put my hair up into a ponytail. I went into a little room which I kept all my weapons like my guns, my knives and some grenades in case we might need them.

I looked at all of the weapons and I decided on 5 guns, 3 knives, and 8 grenades. I know it might seem like a lot, but with the people whom we are fighting with, anything is possible. I stuff some knives in my pockets and I put a gun in my gun holster. I put the grenades in my shirt and I made sure that it wouldn't fall down my shirt.

I double checked everything, and I let out a sigh of breath. I looked around my room one last time and I started towards the door. At the last minute, I decided to write a note in case someone would want to know where I was.

I scribbled down some words and I signed my name on the bottom. I mostly wrote it for Grace because she's the only one who knows about the agency. I folded it up and put it on my bed. I walked out of my room and closed the door softly.

I went down the stairs and was about to open the front door, when I felt that there was something wrong. I instantly knew what it was, and I didn't know whether to acknowledge it, or to ignore it. I was standing at the front door with my hand on the doorknob about to turn it, with my back to the stairs and contemplating whether to go back upstairs. When I looked at the stairs, I knew what I had to do.

I turned my head to the front door, and left without a backwards glance.

I walked to a rundown warehouse and I looked up at it. Really? This is where they are? They should at least make everything more appealing. I rolled my eyes and looked around for my partners. I didn't see them anywhere and I started to get mad and a little irritated. Where could they be? They better not have gone inside without me!

I heard someone clearing their throat, and I turned to the source of the noise. I was about to reach for a knife, when I saw Kyle, my main guy. I smile and bound over to him.

"Hey what's up?" I chirped.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really Kim. You make it look like you're going on a first date, not going to kill someone.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Joykill," loud enough so he can hear me.

He playfully punched my shoulder and let out a quiet laugh. "Okay, okay, sorry. Jeez."

"Stop flirting you guys. We have to make up a game plan."

We turned around to see Peter, the leader of the agency crouched down in some bushes watching us with amusement and seriousness in his features. I hear Kyle mutter a sorry, and he put his serious face on.

I do the same and I go over to where Peter was sitting and I put all the jokes aside. "Okay, so what's happening?"

I feel Kyle come up next to me, but I didn't react. I kept a neutral face and I focused on what Peter was telling us.

"I need you Kyle to go in first. I want you to check if it's clear, and if it is, I want you to use this," he passed us each a walkie talkie, "to tell us and we'll come in. But if it's not, then you still tell us and we'll go in and help you bring them down, is that okay?"

We both looked at each other and nodded.

"Good. I know you want to get Daniel, Kim, so go get him after we get everyone else." I looked at him confused. "Who's Daniel?"

Peter looks at me for a while to see if I was joking but when he found out that I wasn't, he ran a hand over his face and sighed and muttered, "I can't believe you don't know this." He looked at me and said, "He's the leader of The Slayers, the one who killed your parents, and the one who you've been training for."

I nodded my okay and faced the warehouse in determination. I can do this. This is for me. This is for Grace. This is for Grace's parents. And most of all, this is for my parents. The ones who loved me. The ones who cared for me. And the ones who died.

"Let's do this."

We watch Kyle crawl inside and shut the door so softly, you couldn't hear it, even if you were right next to the door. I faced Peter.

"Hey, is it only us three?" He shook his head. "No, there are other people, but they are hiding. I already gave them their walkie talkies and once Kyle tells us if it's clear or not, they're going to come in also."

I nodded. "Okay. How much are there?"

He gives me an evil smile, which just made me anticipate the answer. "Oh trust me. It's a lot." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! Tell me! I really need to know!" He raised an eyebrow. "And why do you need to know?" I groan.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please," I cry out so I can annoy him. I see his eye twitch which only happens when he's getting annoyed, and I smile in victory, but I kept going. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you. But you got to shut up!" I smirk and he glares at me. "There's about thirty people in there." My jaw drops in surprise. "What?!" I whisper-shout. "How are there that many people?"

Now it was his turn to smirk. "I got my ways. Now you know that we will definitely win." I smile and jump on him. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" I look up at the sky and let a big smile slip on my face. "Mom, Dad, this is for you guys. I'm getting back the revenge for the people who killed you."

I heard the walkie talkie buzz and we both look down at it. It buzzes a little but more until you can sort of hear what is being said on the other line."

"It's *buzz* clear. Come on *buzz* in."

We both look at each other and I give him one last hug. "Thanks Peter. You are the best." He smiles and says, "I know." I laugh and punch him on the shoulder before I start to crawl to the warehouse, army style.

I get to the door, and I open it slightly to make sure. I saw no one from the little crack, so I opened it all the way, and I crawled in with Peter right behind me. We close the door, making sure that there was no sound, and we stand up.

I look at Peter. "There are no cameras right?" We both look around but we don't see any. "We might not see them, but they could be there."

We walk silently around and I saw a door. I looked over my shoulder to Peter, and I motioned him to come where I am. I open the door, and I walk through. I hear Peter closing the door behind me, and we walk silently along the long, endless hall.

Three minutes later, we were still walking down the hall. I roll my eyes. "How long is this damn hall going to be?" Peter shrugs. "I don't know. Just keep walking."

A while later, we see Kyle against the wall, most likely waiting for us. When he heard our footsteps, he turned and faced us with the gun, ready to shoot. Peter and I hold up our hands in a surrender stance. "Whoa, whoa chill Kyle. It's just us."

Kyle sighs in relief and walks toward us. "Sorry guys. I'm just kind of on guard because you never know where they could be."

"It's fine man. That's a good thing." Peter says.

"Let's go already guys. The sooner we get this done, the better." I said.

They both nod in agreement and we start walking down the hall again. I heard something behind me, and I whirl my head around but saw nothing. I furrowed my eyebrows, but face the front again. Up ahead, we see a door which probably led to where everyone was.

Kyle looks back at us and smiles. "Jackpot."

He walks to the door and was about to open it when a knife plunges in the door. We all freeze and I'm the first to react. I took a knife and I whirled around and I flung it across the hall in high speed. The knife plunges in someone's body where the heart is, and it's an instant death.

I walk over to the body and I take out my knife. It was covered in blood and was dripping all over my hand. I ignored it and walked back to Peter and Kyle who looked surprised.

"Wow. That was a close one. One of us has to face the back and warn the others in case that happens again. Who knows? Maybe the next time they could actually get one of us." Peter said.

Kyle shuddered, but nodded in agreement. "I'll face the back." He volunteered.

Peter nodded and opened the door. It was a room and there was a door on the other side. I looked around and saw it was empty. I felt an uneasiness feeling in my stomach and I knew that there was someone in here. "Guys." I whisper. "There's someone here."

Peter looks back at me and says, "There's no one here. I don't see anyone."

I was about to answer him, but I saw someone coming out of the darkness and throw a knife at us. "Duck!" I yell and duck. Thankfully, Peter and Kyle listened to me and they ducked. The knife went right over us, and plunged into someone that had just ran into the room.

Peter runs to the guy to threw the knife and starts to fight him. They start punching each other and the guy hits Peter over the head with his gun. Peter limp body falls to the floor with blood gushing out of his head.

The guy straddles Peter and took out his knife. He was about to stab Peter in the heart, but Peter opens his eyes, and takes out his own knife, and stabbed the guy so fast, no one even saw it coming.

The now dead guy falls over Peter, and Peter threw him off of himself and looked over at us. "Acting." is all he said and went into the next room. We followed after him and we saw him already fighting a guy. Another one was coming after Peter, so I went in front of him before he could do anything and I kicked him in the face which sent him flying to the floor.

He quickly got up and came for me. He tried to punch me, but I ducked and kicked out which sent him sprawling out on the floor. I straddled him and without a second thought, stabbed him in the heart. Also, for good measure, I stabbed him in his dick over and over again.

I didn't hear anything, so I look up and see Kyle and Peter looking at me with horror in their faces. They were both covering their 'manly parts' and looking down at the guy's now bloody one.

Kyle rushes over to me and picks me up and off of the guy. "Kim, don't do that please! Oh jeez ouch that must hurt!" He cried. I looked at him. "Kyle. He wouldn't be able to feel it because he's dead."

Kyle thinks it over and gives me a sheepish look. "Oh yeah."

Peter comes to me and Kyle goes out of my line of vision. "Why did you do that? That really should've hurt. You probably just scarred Kyle and I for life!" I snort and roll my eyes. "Sure whatever. Kyle let's go-" What I saw next completely stopped me in my tracks.

Kyle was bent over the guy I killed and he was looking at his dick and shaking his head. "Poor guy. Poor guy." He kept muttering to himself. "No dick deserves to go through that."

My mouth falls open and I hurry over to him. "Kyle what the hell are you thinking!"

He looks over to me. "Sorry. I really had to say that." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peter roll his eyes. I stifled a laugh and we head over to the next room. I saw no one, and since I had no uneasy feeling, I knew that there wasn't anyone there. We were about to head to the next room when I heard someone talking.

Peter stopped us. "This is it. Daniel is in there. Please be careful." he says with worry in his eyes. I give him a hug and smile against his back. "Don't worry." I pull away and give Kyle a quick hug. I turn towards the door and open it.

_I will win this fight._

I walk in and Daniel's head popped up and looked at me. He smiles and opens his arms in a warm gesture. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? It's Kim!" he said with a sickly sweet smile on his face, but then it turns to a cold glare. "You will regret ever killing all of my workers."

He shot up from his seat, and came charging towards me, but I dodged him. I kicked him in the back, but he acted as if it didn't affect him and he whipped out a knife and I did the same.

He plunged the knife at me, but I dodged right in time and it went into thin air. He kicked me in the gut and all the air went out of my lungs. I regained my air just in time to see him bring the knife around to my neck. I dropped to the floor and the knife went through the air again.

Before I could get back up, he pushed me back down with his foot and got down to straddle me. He opened his pocket knife with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well... looks like I've got you down. What are you going to do?" He says with a teasing tone in his voice. I grunt and groan while trying to get up, but then I give up, knowing that there's no use. He smirks at me and leans down until we are nose to nose.

"You actually thought that you could kill me?"

I nodded.

"Well, looks like you were wrong. I'm going to kill you and I'm going to kill you so slowly and painfully, you'll be begging for death!" He growled in my face.

_Where the hell are Peter and Kyle when I need them!_

He brings the knife on my neck and traces it across. "This is where I'll slit your throat." He moves down to my stomach. "This is where I'll carve out a nice little message. He was about to move the knife somewhere else on my body, but the door burst open and Kyle and Peter came in looking murderously angry.

Relief washed all through my body and I was so happy that they actually got there on time. I looked up at Daniel and saw surprise go through his features. No one had time to react. No one, absolutely no one could stop this from happening.

Daniel turned to me, and stabbed me in the stomach. Pain coursed through my body and I wanted to shrivel up and cover the wound so it would hurt less. He twisted the knife inside of my body and I cried out in pain. Kyle and Peter pulled Daniel off of me and Kyle rushed straight towards me.

Black dots danced around in my vision and I felt myself drifting off.

"Kim! Kim, answer me please! Don't you dare close your eyes!" Kyle cried out. He had tears in his eyes and I just wanted to raise my hand and wipe them away, but my arms felt like they were strapped down.

"I-I ca-can't." I stutter.

I close my eyes and hear Kyle scream in pure agony. I tried to open my eyes again, but they felt so good closed. I didn't want to open them, but I knew I had to. I tried and I tried, but it was like they were glued down. All of my body wasn't in my control anymore. I couldn't do anything to comfort the crying Kyle, and I didn't know if I would make it.

The last thought I had before I blacked out was, _I lost._

**/AN/**

**Hey guys! :) so here's another chapter! :D I hope you guys liked it! I hope I didn't take too long in updating, since I really try to update for you guys. I even take away some of my homework time to get some stuff in. :)**

**So what did you think? :D Kim got stabbed! :o And she still didn't make up with Grace :( Do you want Kim to wake up, or to be forever asleep? :P haha just kidding. :) I'm not that cruel. :D But she hasn't made up with Grace, so what do you think Grace's reaction will be when she finds out? ;)**

**Until next time my lovelies! :* 3**


	10. Chapter 9: Hospital

Chapter 9 - Hospital

I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness, and I couldn't do anything about it. Every time I became conscious, I heard snips of conversations, but I didn't stay awake long enough to know what they were saying, and who was saying it.

I felt myself waking up again, and I hoped that I would actually stay awake this time. I heard the beeping of the heart monitor, and I instantly knew where I was.

I was about to open my eyes, when I felt a searing pain go through my head. I stifled a groan and I brought my hand up to my head, trying to ease the pain even though I knew it wasn't going to work.

I opened my eyes and I closed them back immediately. Why does the light have to be so bright? I tried opening them again, and I succeeded this time. I blinked a couple of times and I could finally see clearly. I looked around and the first person I saw, was Kyle and Peter sitting next to my bed.

Peter was looking at the floor and he had lines on his forehead. Kyle, who was next to him, had his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking slightly. I looked to the other side, and my eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when I saw who was sitting there.

Grace was there along with Jerry, Brody, Milton and Julie. Julie and Grace were holding on to each other while crying their hearts out, and Jerry, Milton, and Brody were all just sitting there looking at the floor with hard eyes. Jerry's eyes were tinged with red, and Milton's bright smile was off of his face. Brody's hair looked messy and disorientated and he had big bags under his eyes.

All in all, they looked horrible.

"Guys." I rasped out. "Water."

All of their heads snapped up to mine and Grace came and hugged me tightly. "Oh my gosh Kim! What the hell were you thinking going after The Slayers?" I tried to answer her, but I couldn't. My throat was dry and she was pressing down on my wound.

I moaned in pain and I tried to get her off of me, but I couldn't. Brian sensed my pain, so he rushed over and picked her up from on top of me, and he dragged her away.

I let out a sigh of relief and I started to breath normally again. I pointed to my throat again so they can get me some water, but everyone just stood there looking at me like I was a retard.

I pointed again at my throat, and Milton suddenly jumped out of his seat with an excited grin on his face. "Ooh! We're playing charades! Okay, okay. I'll start first!"

He looked at me intently trying to figure out what I was implying, but I stopped pointing at my throat to give him and incredulous look. I gave up and looked around the room hoping to find water. I almost rejoiced when I found water on the bedside table.

I reached over and took big gulps of water to quench my thirst. I sighed in relief and looked around to see everyone looking at me. Milton suddenly snapped his fingers and said, "Oh I get it! You were thirsty! Well why didn't you just say so?"

I reached over to where he was and hit him in the back of his head. "I couldn't speak you dimwit! If I could, then I would!"

I looked over at Grace and my friends and I got confused. "Why are you guys here? I thought you were mad at me Grace."

Grace looked at me with guilt in her eyes and she came forward. "I was never mad. I was just sad that you didn't tell me right when it happened. I tried to talk to you about it a few days ago, but all I got was a note saying that you went after The Slayers. Why would you do that? Why didn't you at least say good bye?"

"Wait a minute. A few days ago? How long was I out?"

"About three or four days." Jerry said. I nodded in understanding and went back to Grace's previous question. "Well I didn't say good bye because you made it pretty clear that you didn't want to talk to me. And the reason I did that was because I thought I could take him down. We found out where they were, so we went after them.

"Yeah, it was a pretty stupid move, but I wanted this to be done and over with. When I was on my way over there, I knew I had nothing really to live for. I mean, you were mad at me, none of you guys were talking to me, my parents are dead. I was all alone. You have no idea how much I cared if I died or not. At least I had tried for my parents sake."

Grace gaped at me. "You wouldn't care if you died or not?" I shook my head and she burst in tears. "Why wouldn't you care? You had me!"

"No I didn't. You left me all alone. I was by myself."

She came over and hugged me again, pressing on my wound in the process. I gasped in pain and pushed her off of me. She looked at me in shock, and I motioned over to my stab wound. "You pressed down on it."

Her hand flew to her mouth and she looked down to it. "Oh my gosh1 I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Is it okay? Do you need me to call a nurse? Or maybe you need-"

"Grace. Calm down." Brody said while putting a hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm her down. She instantly relaxed and leaned into his touch. I raised an eyebrow. Well looks like Brody got lucky.

He noticed me staring and he blushed slightly. I snickered under my breath, and turned my attention over to Kyle and Peter.

"What happened with Daniel?"

Their faces went from amused, to hard and cold. "We were going to finish him off, but then we remembered that you wanted to kill him yourself, so we just knocked him out and left him there." Kyle said with a shrug, as if it was an everyday thing.

Peter shrugged from next to him and I rolled my eyes. "Oh. Well thanks. I guess?"

They chuckled a bit. "No problem."

A nurse came in and she looked around the room. "There are too much visitors all at once. The maximum of visitors are three at a time." She looked at us expectantly and we just looked right back at her with blank faces.

"So go!" She made a sweeping hand gesture towards the door, and still none of them moved. She rolled her eyes and grabbed both Milton and Jerry by the ear and dragged them out of the room. She opened the door and tossed them out in the hall. She came back and started for Brody and Kyle, but they both shot out of their seats, and ran so fast, I didn't even see them at all.

I stared at the door in shock. Wow. I've never seen Kyle run that fast, and he was an agent! Peter went after them, but he went at his own slow pace. The nurse watched him walk out, and he even winked at her before he passed her. She narrowed her eyes and kicked his ass on the way out.

He yelped and grabbed it before running out also. She looked at us and shot us a smile before walking out the door. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I can't be-believe she j-just did th-that!" Julie cried out.

I was laughing so hard, I had to grip my sides in order for my stomach not to hurt that much. As I was clutching my stomach, a searing pain went through the front of it, and I stopped laughing to gasp in pain. Grace and Julie stopped laughing and rushed over to me.

"Oh gosh Kim, you alright?" Julie asked. I managed a nod, and they looked at me uncertainly. "I'm serious guys. I'm fine."

We talked for a bit, before Julie had to go watch her siblings and Grace had to go get some groceries for her parents. Apparently, her parents didn't know that I was in the hospital. Grace had told them that I went on a trip with a girl from my school, and they actually bought it.

So now I was sitting in the hospital room, bored out of my mind, with nothing to do. I found the remote, so I started to flip through the channels to see if there was anything interesting on t.v., but of course there wasn't.

There was a knock on the door and I looked at it in confusion. Who could that be? The only person it could be was Grace or Julie, but they were both busy.

"Come in." I called.

The person started to open the door at a painfully slow rate, and I wanted nothing more than to know who it was. "Can you hurry it up already?"

The person opened it faster, and Jack stepped into the room holding a couple of flowers. "Hey." he said sheepishly.

I gaped at him, and then my gaze went to the flowers he was holding. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I guess it came out harsher than I meant it to, because hurt flashed in his eyes before he covered it up with a smile.

"Well, I heard that you were in the hospital, so I came to visit you. Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

I nodded and he came fully into the room and closed the door softly. He came over to the bed while smiling and he put the flowers in a vase that was on the bedside table.

"Do you know how I got in here?" I asked him.

That question has been bothering me ever since he showed his face, which wasn't that long ago, but still. He looked at me in confusion and answered with, "Of course I do."

My breath hitched in my throat and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Y-you do?" I asked in a shaky voice. He nodded. "Uh yeah. You were walking at home and fell down the stairs and on your stomach. You really need to be careful next time."

I let out a sigh of relief and I let my eyes rest on the bed. "Yeah, well I forgot that there was an extra step, and I kinda fell hard. My head doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

He laughed. "Well, like I said, you mostly fell on your stomach." I let my mouth go into and O, just for show and he chuckled. "You didn't know that did you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I just remember falling, and then I blacked out."

"Oh." Is all he said.

I wrung my hands together in nervousness. Wait, why am I nervous. It's Jack! All the girls are after him. Surely he'll pick one of them and not me!

"Hey, I need to tell you something." I said. He looked up at me and motioned me to go on.

"Well, you remember the other day when I blacked out?" He nodded. "Well I feel really bad that I sent you away. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry."

I let out a breath. Whew. That was harder then I imagined. I don't understand how people can apologize all the time. It's so hard!

He looked at me intently as if he was trying to figure me out. A few minutes passed by and he was still looking at me with that unreadable expression. I squirmed under his stare and a smile broke out on his face. "You're really sorry?" I nodded.

He smiled so big, I thought his face was going to break in half. His eyes twinkled with happiness and he let out a breath. "I thought you actually meant what you said!" I gave a nervous smile. "No. I was just not really myself. I did just wake up from fainting."

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. I couldn't stop myself from looking at his muscles. They would clench when he ran a hand through his hair and his hair would just fall right back in his face. I just wanted to reach over and brush it back. I wonder if his hair is as silky as it looks? What conditioner does he use? Does he-

"Kim?"

I snap out of my trance to see him looking at me strangely. My face started to heat up and I knew that I was blushing. Wait whoa, blushing? I do NOT blush!

I forced the blush down and I pretended that I was not transfixed on his hair. I mean, usually girl are focused on the guys muscle, but no! I was focused on his hair! What kind of weirdo am I?

"Yeah?" I answered and cringed at the sound of my voice. Instead of being my normal voice, it was high pitched and girly. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you alright?"

I nodded immediately, probably way too fast to be normal. "Kim..." he stated uncertainly. "Are you sure?" I nodded again, this time at normal speed.

"Okay." And by the tone of his voice, he didn't believe me, which was alright with me. As long as he didn't question me anymore, then I was good.

"Do we have any homework?" I asked him, already dreading the answer. He nodded with a smirk on his face. "Yep. You have a lot to do, trust me."

He reached in his backpack and pulled out about three packets of papers. They weren't even a little bit of paper. If you were to put them on a scale, they would probably weigh about three or two pounds.

My mouth fell open in surprise and it stayed open. He chuckled at my reaction and he set them on the bed. I looked at them unblinkingly and I didn't make a move to get them. I kept staring at them, hoping they would disappear somehow. But they didn't. They just stared right back at me as if we were in some sort of staring competition.

"We have to do... all of that?!" I asked incredulously. He smirked and nodded. I raised an eyebrow at him. "And why do you look so smug? I bet you had to do that too!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

Now his face went in a full-blown smile. "I didn't have to do that. I paid someone to do that for me." I looked at him and studied his face to see if I could tell if he was lying or not, but there was no trace of anything, except for amusement. I glared at him and got the papers.

"Fine. Just don't distract me while I do this."

"Yes ma'am!" He said while saluting me.

I rolled my eyes at his childlike ways and I got started. I didn't even get to finish the first problem because the nurse came in with a needle in her hand.

"Hey sweetie. You're doing homework?"

I nodded slowly. She's talking to me as if I was some sort of kid, which I'm not.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to give you this. It will numb any pain that might come back. It'll make you go to sleep, so if you could put away the homework, that would be great."

"Okay." I got them together and I handed them over to Jack who put them on the bedside table. "Well," he said while standing up. "I guess it's time for me to go. I'll see you when you wake up again okay?" He slung his backpack over his shoulder and I nodded.

I felt a pang in my heart and I looked down at my chest in confusion. Why did my heart act that way? Why should it matter if he left or not?

"Well see you."

He nodded at the nurse and he walked out the door. I looked back at the nurse, and I saw that she was practically drooling at the spot where Jack just was. I raised an eyebrow and called for her, but she didn't answer. I snapped my hand at her, but she still didn't answer. I looked over and I found a vase.

I got an idea. I reached over and I grabbed it in both hands. I raised it above my head, and I smashed it to the floor. She jumped up in fright and she looked over at me in alarm. I just simply smiled at her and gave a little wave while shrugging.

"What? You were all zoned out."

She looked irritated, but didn't say anything about it. She just simply came over and gave me the shot. I felt a little prick where she shot me, but it didn't really hurt.

I could feel the shot working its way down into my system, and everything started to get blurry.

I heard the nurse last say, "Goodnight." And I blacked out.

**/AN/**

**Hey guys! I updated! Sorry that I took a long time. I would've updated yesterday, but I had to go to a garage sale, and that took like half of my day. :/ At least it's up today and that's what counts right? :D**

**So how did you guys like this chapter? :) I know it was probably all crappy, but I wanted to post it up already so you guys will have something to read. :)**

**I put more of Jack and Kim time. ;) I know it wasn't a lot and that they're not together a lot, but be patient. They'll get there. :) I'm just taking it slow :D**

**Thanks so much for reading this story! You have no idea how much each read means to me :) I feel like crying every time! :') haha, just kidding guys :p but I sometimes do a little happy dance :P**

**If you like my work and stuff, follow me! There will be more stories to come, and I might follow a few of you ;)**


	11. Chapter 10: Feelings

Chapter 10 - Feelings

I woke up to the beeping sound of my phone which indicated that I had a message. I groaned and yawned, while stretching myself, and I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them.

I looked to the dresser on the side of my bed and I unlocked my phone. When I saw who sent the message, my heart skipped a beat and I put my hand to my chest in confusion.

What the hell was that?

I dismissed it and checked the message.

_**(You're already home from the hospital right? -Jack)**_

I smiled and replied.

**_(Yeah, I got home last night. -Kim)_**

I put my phone down after I sent the message. I got home from the hospital last night. After a few more x-rays and some reassuring words from the doctors and nurses, they let me go. Whenever I bend down, my stomach burns, so I can't do that. Or I can't laugh too hard which really sucks.

My phone beeped and I rushed over to get it.

_**(Can I come over? -Jack)**_

I smile. He wants to come over? Hell yeah! He can come over anytime he wants to! Wait... damn I sound like a high school girl with a crush. Except for I don't have a crush on him. But I am a high school girl. But just scratch out the crush part. I could never have a crush on him. It just wouldn't last.

Plus, I'm an agent. I can never get into a relationship while I'm an agent. If I get into a relationship, things will just turn out horrible.

One, if he finds out I'm an agent, he might break up with me and leave me heartbroken, and it might affect my missions.

Two, if he finds out I'm an agent, he might just force me to quit, and I can not, I repeat CAN NOT do that.

Three, if I ever die, I'll leave the poor guy all heartbroken. I know I'm not supposed to think of dying, but sometimes I can't help it.

_**(Sure if you want to. But just warning you, I'm going to have to take my pills soon, and they always make me sleepy. So if you want to watch me sleep, then you can come right along. :P -Kim)**_

There. That will probably stop him from coming. Right?

My phone beeped with another message from him. I grab my phone and read what he says.

_**(Well then I guess I'll be Edward Cullen for tonight. Want me to bring some glitter? ;) -Jack)**_

I roll my eyes and throw my head back in laughter.

_**(Well, that's only if you want to. You be Edward and I'll be Bella. -Kim)**_

After I sent the text, it hit me that he was coming, and I looked like complete and utter crap. I rushed off of my bed and I ran into the restroom. I shed my clothes and I took the fastest shower that I have ever took in my life.

I turned off the water and I jumped out. I ran out of the restroom, not even bothering to put on a towel and I threw my drawers open in attempt to find some decent clothes. I threw clothes out one by one trying to find some clothes, but I couldn't find anything.

I started to grow frustrated. Why can't I find anything decent! Urgh! That settles it. I'm going shopping this weekend with Grace and Julie.

I ran my hands through my hair, but stopped short when a thought came to my mind.

Why am I stressing about this? It's not like I like him. So why am I acting like it. I look around my room and my eyes widen at the mess in front of me. All my clothes were strewn out in front of me, and it was like a tornado just hit.

The doorbell rang, and I started to panic. My hands started to sweat and I ran around my room in a frenzy. Screw my earlier thoughts! I don't care if anyone thinks that I have a crush on him, but I have to fix my room!

I ran around and bent down to pick up some clothes. I completely forgot about my wound, so when I bent down, I felt a searing pain go through my stomach and I cried out in pain. I fell to the floor and forgot about Noah for a second. I couldn't crawl into a ball because it would only hurt more, so I just laid on the floor, clutching my stomach.

I heard someone calling my name, but it felt so far away. I tried to open my eyes, but they started to close on their own accord. I felt some warm liquid on my fingers and by the metallic smell, I knew it was blood. My eyes closed, and I tried to open them, but I couldn't. I started to feel a bit light headed with the loss of blood and the smell of it.

I heard someone shouting my name louder and the next thing I knew, I heard a loud bang. I heard some thumping of someone running up the stairs frantically. I heard the door hit the wall with so much force, the door practically fell off of its hinges and flew to the other side of the room.

"Kim!"

Jack ran over to me and scooped me up in his arms. "Kim. Kim, are you okay? God, please tell me you're okay! Dammit! Of course she's not okay!"

I felt him pick me up, and I knew I was in safe arms, so I succumbed to the darkness pulling me in and I blacked out.

**Jack's POV**

**_(Well, that's only if you want to. You be Edward and I'll be Bella. -Kim)_**

I threw my head back and laughed. Oh yeah. I'm definitely bringing glitter.

_**(Don't be surprised if I bring some fangs and bite you to get your blood. I bet it'll be sweet. ;) -Jack)**_

After I sent the message, I looked at my phone and thought. Maybe that last message was too much. Maybe once she reads it, she'll think that I'm some weirdo pedophile that is only looking to get in her pants, which is so not true.

I shrugged. I couldn't take it back anymore anyways. I grinned at the thought of her face. Her long blonde, wavy hair that would shake whenever she laughed too hard and made me want to run my hands through them because it seemed so soft, and her silver grey eyes that would sparkle whenever she was really happy. Also, if she stood in the sun, you could also see the golden flecks in them.

Her smile that seemed to make me smile too and her laugh was so beautiful, I would be happy if that was the only sound that I'd like to hear for the rest of my life.

Wait, hold up. Damn, I'm sounding like a chick. I slapped my cheeks in attempt to stop thinking of her. I went to my drawers and pulled on a v neck shirt along with ripped jeans. I sprayed a bit of cologne and I tussled my hair a bit.

I went out of my room and I put on my black vans. I looked in the mirror, and I smirked. I don't look that bad. I bet I'll make her swoon. I grabbed my keys and headed out and to Kim's house. She said no one was home, so I bet she'd like me to take care of her. She does need someone to do that.

I pulled up at her and Grace's house, and I cut off the engine. Sure enough, the only light that was on, was the one in her room. I got out of the car, and headed up the stairs to their front door. I rang the doorbell and waited a bit.

Nobody was answering, and an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. What if she changed her mind and didn't want to see me anymore? No, I don't think she would do that. She's too nice for that. I heard someone running around, and I smiled to myself. It was most likely her fixing her stuff.

I heard an ear piercing scream and a loud thud. My heart started up so fast, it was like I just ran a thousand mile marathon, and I hadn't stopped for a rest.

_Please don't let that be Kim._

I started pounding on the door and calling out her name in pure fear. Please let this be a joke and for Kim to come downstairs and say 'Gotcha!'.

But I knew it wasn't a joke. I knew that this was all real.

_But what happened?_

That question kept running through my mind over and over again. Then I remembered the wound on her stomach and that's what made me snap. I had to see her and I had to see her now.

I burst open the door and I ran up the stairs without missing a beat. I opened a door I thought led to her room, but it was Grace's room. I didn't bother closing the door to her room and I went to another room.

I burst it open and I saw Kim laying on the floor, with blood slowly seeping out of her shirt.

"Kim!" I yelled in pure fear.

I ran over to her and scooped her up in my arms. I was practically hyperventilating right here, right now in her room. I knew that it wasn't the best thing to do, but I couldn't help it.

"Kim. Kim, are you okay? God, please tell me you're okay!" I pleaded. Then I remembered that she's bleeding, so of course she wouldn't be okay. Man, I'm so stupid. "Dammit! Of course she's not okay!" I told myself while literally hitting my head a bit.

I got up with her still in my arms, and I ran out of her house and into my car. I put her gently into the passenger seat and ran to the drivers seat. I jammed the keys into the ignition and I started the car. I didn't bother buckling up because that was the least of my worries right now.

I sped to the hospital so fast, I would put all the NASCAR racers to shame. I parked into a parking spot, and I jumped out of the car to get Kim. Her stomach was still bleeding profusely and it wouldn't stop.

I ignored the smell of the blood, and I picked her up easily since I could bet my money, she weighed less than a toothpick. Man, once she wakes up, I'm going to make sure that she eats more. I ran to the hospital's emergency doors and I ran right to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, can I get a doctor to help her now?" I all but screamed at the lady sitting there filing her nails. She looks up at me, rolls her eyes and keeps on snapping her gum.

"Sorry. All the doctors are busy now, and it's almost time for us to close." She looks back at her nails and continues filing them.

My mouth drops open in shock, and I start to get pissed off. "Hey lady! I know that I don't work in a hospital, but I'm pretty sure that they don't close. Now you better get me a damn doctor or so God help me I will make sure I sue you, but not before hurting you in any way possible. Not me, but I know a girl who will be glad to do it. Now go and get me a doctor."

Her eyes literally bugged out of her head and she scurried away, dropping her nail filer in the process. I let out a laugh. Pussy.

I look down at Kim, and I saw her eyes start to flutter. Hope starts flowing through me, and I couldn't help but think that she was okay. "Kim? Kim baby, are you alright?"

What? Did I just call her baby? What the hell id wrong with me? Why did I call her that? It's not like she's my girlfriend! Which would be amazing and every-

No! Stop! Why am I thinking these things? Why am I feeling this way about her?

She didn't answer me, but her eyes kept on fluttering. I started to get confused. I don't think that eyes are supposed to do that. Maybe she's losing too much blood. I could feel her blood seeping onto my shirt, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

Her eyes stopped fluttering, and they just stayed closed. I felt all the hope wash away from me. She didn't really wake up. I sighed.

I heard rushed footsteps coming down the hall, and I looked to see the last nurse from last time, and the rude lady from the reception desk. I sighed in relief this time. Thank God.

"What happened?" The nurse said once she was in front of us. I shrugged. "I don't know. I went to her house to keep her company since all of her family was out, then I saw her lying on the floor with blood seeping out of her."

The nurse nodded and motioned for me to follow her, which I did. She led me to a room and I put her down on the bed. The nurse turned toward me and shot me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but since I'm operating on her, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside."

I nodded in understanding and left the room. I sat down on the chairs in the waiting area and I put my head in my hands. I hope she'll be okay.

I remembered that I had yet to call Grace and the rest of them, so I fished out my phone from my pocket, and dialed them.

"Hello? Who's this?" Grace's voice said. You could hear the humor coming from it, and I felt bad that I was going to ruin her night.

"I need you to come to the hospital and fast."

"What? Why?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "This is Jack, and Kim is in the hospital. Tell your mom and dad also." I hung up without waiting to hear her answer. I looked at the door that led to the room which Kim was in and I sighed.

_Please be okay._

**Kim's POV**

I woke up to hear the beeping of the machine. Gosh, how many times is this going to happen to me? I groan and open my eyes and saw the bright lights which obviously belonged to the hospital. I immediately closed them and tried to get the little blinking light out of my eyes.

"Kim? Are you awake?"

I tried opening my eyes again, but this time slowly. I finally got them open and I looked around. I saw Grace and Jack sitting on either side of my bed, looking at me. Grace squealed and hugged me tightly, making sure she didn't touch the wound on my stomach in the process. I laughed and hugged her back.

Once we both let go of each other, I looked towards Jack and saw the relief in his eyes and he looked genuinely happy. His smile apparently was contagious because I found myself smiling back at him.

I was about to ask him what happened, but all the events came rushing back to me. Jack and I texting. Jack saying that he was coming over. Me freaking out. Me bending down. Me bleeding and passing out. Jack coming and seeing me bleeding on the floor. Jack telling the lady at the reception desk off.

My mouth fell open in shock. I ruined not only Jack's night, but I also ruined Grace's night. I groaned. Man, I'm a horrible friend.

I looked at them and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry guys."

They both looked at me confused. "Why are you sorry?" Grace asked. I motioned around the hospital room. "Well I ruined both of your nights. You guys could've been doing anything, but you're sitting here, next to me in a hospital. Again."

Jack rolled his eyes and scooted his chair closer to my bed. "Kim, I'd rather be here, making sure you're okay, than being somewhere else."

My heart literally melted at his words. Damn that was sweet. I smiled. "Thanks I guess."

The nurse from last time walks in and sees me awake. "You're awake!" I nod and smile back at her.

She started asking me if I was hurting anywhere and I told her I wasn't. She then proceeded in telling me that I was bleeding because when I bent down, I tore the stitches that they gave me, so they had to re-stitch my stomach. She let us go, and we got into our separate cars. Grace said that she would meet us at home, and we were off.

We got home and once I saw the house, I noticed how exhausting I am. I literally dragged myself up the stairs. I guess Jack saw that I was tired because he scooped me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs. He set me on the bed, and tucked me in.

"Good night Kim." He said while kissing my fore head. I smiled and whispered "Good night."

He left, but couldn't close the door since there was nothing there. I looked around the room and saw that the room was still covered in all of my clothes. I snorted, then realized that Jack must've saw my messy room. I groaned.

Damn it.


	12. Chapter 11: This is Marble Floor!

Chapter 11 - 'May I remind you, this is a _marble floor_!"

I woke up to the sound of thumping foot steps and someone calling my name over and over again. I groaned and rolled over in bed. Whoever it was ran into my room, and I heard a thump. I'm guessing they thought that the door was still there, so they were planning on bursting in, and they fell on the floor instead.

I heard someone groan and I pulled the blanket over my head and I snickered quietly to myself.

Idiot.

"What the heck Kim? What in the world happened to your door?"

I didn't answer, but started to fall asleep again. Man, I was really tired. Maybe it was those pills that the doctor gave me yesterday.

I was so close to sleeping, when I felt someone smack me in the head. I groaned and pulled the blanket around me tighter in response. They hit me again and again, but I ignored them and only pulled the blanket tighter with each hit.

Apparently they figured out that hitting me was getting them nowhere, so now they started to pull on my blanket.

Oh hell no. Not the blanket.

I started to pull the blanket back, and they started to pull also. The next thing I know, we're in a full blown tug of war. I open my eyes to see who I'm fighting with and I see Jerry there with his eyes shut tightly, trying to get me to let go of the blanket. I snorted. Yeah, no way is that happening.

He let go of the blanket, and I fell back on the bed with an 'oomph'. He let out a evil smirk. "Alright then. You want to play this way? Then we'll play this way."

I was about to ask him what he meant, when he stalked closer to me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as if I weighed nothing at all.

I squealed in surprise and I felt the blood start to rush to my head.

"Jerry! Put me down!"

I heard him laugh and he only hit my back. "Nope. We have to go out today, and you wouldn't get up. Grace had to call us in order for us to get you awake."

I got confused. "Why didn't she just wake me up herself?"

I felt his chest vibrate when he chuckled and he started going down the stairs. My head bounced up and down with every step and hit his back on the way down. On the last step, my chin hit his back so hard, I bit my tongue in the process.

I cried out in pain and tried to reach to get my tongue. I couldn't, since my hands were in his front in a really uncomfortable position. I felt him stop and ask, "What's wrong?"

"I bit my tongue!" I wailed like a three year old child. He paused for a while, but kept on walking. I just knew that he rolled his eyes at me, and I rolled my eyes at the fact. We walk into the kitchen where everyone was waiting, and I saw them all roll their eyes at the way he brought me downstairs.

Grace's parents walked into the room, and they both also rolled their eyes at our childish behavior.

Okay, what was up with everyone rolling their eyes today?

I dismissed the thought as I felt Jerry put me down. Let me just say, he did not put me down gently.

"Ow! Jerry! Why did you just throw me to the floor! May I remind you, this is a _marble floor_!" I complained. I got up and rubbed my now sore butt and I glared at all the people who were laughing. "Hey! It's not funny!"

Grace's dad wiped the tears from his eyes before answering. "Oh come on Kim. You have to admit it was pretty funny!" I huff out a breath of annoyance and turned on my heel to go to my room.

I go to my room and open my closet trying to find out what to wear. I looked to the entrance of my room and I remembered that they never told me where we were going. I didn't really want to be with them right now because they are probably still laughing.

I go to my window and open it slightly to put my hand out, trying to feel what the temperature is. It was warm, with a cool breeze. Perfect weather. I closed the window and go back to my closet. I pull out some black jeans and a light blue blouse. I went into the bathroom and started to take a shower.

I can take as long as I want to. They may be able to chase me out of my bed, but they can't chase me out of the shower.

"Kim! Hurry up before I drag you out of there! I don't care if all of the guys see you naked, I _will _go and get you!" I look over to the bathroom door horrified. After that stunt she pulled with the tub full of ice, I have no idea what that girl is capable of.

Well, looks like she can chase me out of the shower.

I washed my hair at a break neck speed and I turned of the water. I got my towel and dried myself before putting on my clothes. I opened the bathroom door, and wasn't really shocked to see them all sprawled around my room as if they owned the place.

I snorted at the thought and put my clothes away.

"Okay guys." I turned to them. "Where are we going?"

Milton jumped up and grinned at me. "That, is for us to know, and for you to find out."

Julie grabbed my hand and literally dragged me out of my room in pure joy. I turned back to face my friends, and I saw them all lagging behind in a painfully slow rate. Damn, I hope I've never walked that slow.

We went outside, and right as I closed the door, Milton shouts, "SHOTGUN!", and rushes to Jerry's car. I chuckle at his childish way, and we follow him. We piled in one by one, and we were off to wherever we were going.

After about 10 minutes, I was starting to get antsy. We've been driving for a while, and I had no idea where we were. I looked around, and all I saw was trees. I looked to my friends, and they all looked normal. Well, they looked normal for my friends.

Milton was giving Jerry a noogie even though he was driving. Surprisingly, the car didn't swerve that much. So that should mean that Jerry is a pretty good driver right? Grace was talking on the phone so fast, that I was surprised that the person on the other line could understand what she's saying, Julie was looking at a magazine, and glancing every once in a while out the window, and Brody was cheering Jacob on.

Remember when I said that Brody was the mature one?

Well, I'm not so sure now.

I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. We were still surrounded by forests and trees and I was starting to get a little creeped out. I know I should trust my friends, but seriously. If you were in my position right now, you would be freaking out also.

We finally made it to a clearing, and I saw so many shops and places, I was almost awestruck. Keyword being almost.

We kept driving for a little while longer, then we parked in front of the place I was least expecting.

We all piled out of the car, with Jerry's hair still messy, and his face still flushed from the noogie that Milton was giving him. Grace had hung up with whoever she was talking to, and Julie had thrown her magazine in the back of the car.

I looked at them all with a raised brow. They all looked back at me expectantly, with excited smiles on their faces.

"Really you guys? You had to take me practically twenty minutes away from where we live, just to go ice skating?"

Yup. My crazy friends drove all the way over here just for ice skating.

"Honestly, I live about five minutes away from an ice skating rink. Why didn't we just go to that one?"

Milton came over to me with a huge smile on his face. "But where's all the fun in that?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows. I had to stifle a giggle. He looks totally ridiculous when he does that.

He dragged me inside, and all the rest of the gang followed, not too far behind. We went to the guy behind the counter and Grace ordered my size for me while I went to the restroom.

What? It was a long ride, and I didn't get to go before. Don't blame me. Nature called.

I got back and Grace handed me my skates. I looked at them and suddenly a thought came to me that filled me with dread.

_I can't skate._

Damn. And I was really looking forwards to skating! I started sulking while looking at the skates. I guess I didn't know how long I was just standing there, sulking at the skates when Jerry came and tapped my shoulder, breaking me out of my sulking mood.

"What's wrong?"

I pouted at him. "I can't skate."

He chuckled and took the skates from my hands. "It's fine. I'll help you. Trust me, if you can fight bad people while getting a few scratches and bruises and maybe a few cuts, then you can totally ice skate." he said with a playful smile.

I glared at him and snatched my skates back from his hands.

"Whatever." was my genius response.

After I finished tying up my skates (yes I needed help), we all made our way over to the entrance of the rink. I looked for Jerry and found him lagging behind. I waited for him to catch up, then I took his hand in mine, and literally squeezed all the blood from it.

Poor guy. His hand was probably numb by now.

I heard him gasp and I looked at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at our hands with his eyes wide open. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and when I saw what he was looking at I gasped also.

My hand must have been squeezing harder than I thought because his hands were now purple.

I immediately let go, and he clutched his hands to his chest and tried to get some feeling back into it. "Gosh Kim! I said I was going to help you! I didn't think that it would include me going to the hospital for a broken hand!"

"Sorry!" I managed to squeak out, and I looked back to the rink to see all the little kids freely skating, and the couples skating with their hands interlaced together.

Then there was my friends.

They were way out of the normal picture.

Milton was skating with one leg up, trying to balance, then Grace kept trying to get on Brody's back, but they both ended up falling. Julie was trying to twirl around like the professional skaters, but she got dizzy and hit herself on the wall and fell to the floor.

Milton gave up on trying to skate with a foot in the air. So when he went to put his foot down, he accidentally kicked a little girl in the face, making her cry out in pain and stumble into an eighty year old looking grandma. They both fell, with the little girl on top of the grandma.

The little girl tried to grab whatever she could on the way down so that she wouldn't fall, and she ended grabbing Milton. Since Milton wasn't prepared for that, he ended falling on top of the girl and the grandma, squishing them both with his weight.

And let me tell you this now, Milton is _not _light. He is probably one of the heaviest creature made to man. According to him, it's all muscle.

So when he fell on top of the girl and grandma, the little girl let out an ear piercing scream, and the grandma let out a cry of pain, and you could hear something crack.

Silence.

That's all that was heard for a few moments.

Then everybody sprung into action.

People started calling 9-1-1, and Brody started to get Milton off of the little girl and the grandma. The little girl's arm was bent at an angle it was not supposed to be in, and her face had a cut on it.

The grandma however, was passed out cold.

I couldn't do anything. All I could do was stand there in shock. Jerry however, went on the ice and started skating over to the scene like a pro. Grace and Julie went to the little girl and Julie scooped her up in her arms.

The little girl was wailing in pain and screaming a lot of nonsense. The only thing I could make out from her screams was that she wanted her mommy.

That snapped me back into focus. I start to make my way onto the ice, and right when I was about to step a foot on the ice and help everyone out, I remembered I couldn't skate.

I let out an annoyed huff and I went to the seats and waited for everyone to get this catastrophe under control.

Julie and Grace got out of the rink with the little girl still squirming and screaming bloody murder. Gosh, honestly, we know you're hurting. You don't have to make a big deal out of it!

I stood up and searched around the rink for her mom.

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! She has to be here somewhere! I can't take it anymore! I just know that by the time all of this is over, I'll be deaf.

"Who are you looking for?"

I didn't bother facing Grace and I just answered her. "I'm looking for the little girl's mom."

"Um Kim. You don't even know how her mom looks like."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. Of course I wouldn't know how her mom looks like! I've never seen any of them before! Of course it wouldn't be that easy!

I heard someone shouting behind us, slowly getting closer. I turned around and saw a lady with brown hair to her shoulders, and a frantic look on her face. I noticed that she was only looking at Julie. Or was it the little girl?

The lady finally reached us and scooped the little girl up and away from Julie's arms. She started to shush her and said soothing words in her ear which made her calm down slowly, but surely.

The lady looked at us and gave us each an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I bet your ears are ringing huh?"

Grace laughed and chuckled. I only replied with bringing my hand up to my ear, and started trying to get the ringing noise out of my ear.

Then, it suddenly clicked.

The lady was the little girl's mother!

Well, maybe it was easy!

The little girl was now silent and just staring at us. I looked at her, and she stared back at me with her big brown eyes. We were just staring at each other for the longest time, and for whatever reason, when Julie's voice brought me back to reality.

"Kim!" A hand was in front of my face and fingers were snapping at me. I swatted the hand away and looked at Julie.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh gosh. Lisa was asking you a question."

I raise an eyebrow. "Who's Lisa?"

Grace stifled a laugh, and the lady from earlier stepped in front of Julie, blocking my view of her. "Hi." she stuck out her hand for me to shake, which I did. "My name's Lisa."

My mouth dropped in understanding. Oh gosh I was so embarrassed. I had said who's Lisa in front of her, and now she must be thinking that I'm some sort of mental retard! Which I'm not! I'm an agent! I'm super smart!

"Hi, my name's Kim."

She gave me a warm smile and dropped my hand. "Nice to meet you Kim. Thank you for staying with my daughter until I had got back. I was just in the bathroom for a few minutes and when I come back out, she's with a sprained arm!"

I chuckled a bit and scratched the back of my head. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I feel really bad about what just happened, and I wasn't even on the ice!" They all laughed a bit until the little girl started to tug on her mom's sleeve with her good arm.

"Mommy? Can we go now? My arm still hurts." Her bottom lip started quivering, and her eyes started to well up with tears. My heart instantly went out to her.

How could I forget that there is a little girl who's arm is probably broken, and we're just here, talking as if she wasn't even here.

I guess her mom realized the same thing because she gasped and she bent down to give her a hug.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry baby! Yes! Let's go right now!" She turned to us and gave us a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Thank you so much for helping my little girl."

We nodded and smiled. "No problem. Honestly. Just go and get her arm checked. By the way it looks, I don't think that the results will be all that pleasing."

Lisa chuckled and looked at her little girl's arm with a grimace. "I know."

She looks back at us and gave us a hug one last time before carrying her daughter out the door, and away from the ice rink.

I looked back at Julie and Grace and I see them both deep in thought. Grace looks up at me with a confused look.

"That little girl is probably about four or five am I right?"

Julie and I nodded slowly.

"Then what the hell is she doing on the ice rink alone!"

I look back at the ice rink to see Jerry, Brody and Milton finally making their way off the ice, and the people carrying the old lady off the ice too.

I looked back at Natalie and shrugged.

"I have no clue."

**/AN/**

**Hey guys !**

**Here's a new chapter for ROTBA for y'all**

**Can we please get to 50-55 reviews before the next chapter ?**

**That would mean a lot..**

**You guys are the best !**

**Enjoy !**


End file.
